Un nouveau départ
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] John Sheppard, Major de l’US Air Force, futur membre de la mission Atlantis, fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie. GEN. AU. KidFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : _Un nouveau départ_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Résumé** : John Sheppard Major de l'US Air Force, futur membre de la mission Atlantis, fait une rencontre qui va bouleverser sa vie.

**Genre et Rating** : Alternate Universe, non, non, non, pas de miroir quantique, ceci est bien l'histoire de Stargate Atlantis, mais avec disons, juste un petit changement. PG. Gen.

**Spoiler** : Une nouvelle ère/Rising, saison 1.

**Disclaimer** : toujours pas à moi, autant vous dire que je suis fatiguée d'attendre, screugneugneu ! Du coup, je me rabats sur des fic' qui me donnent l'impression qu'ils m'appartiennent peu … soupirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

_« Donner de l'amour, les lâches ne le peuvent pas, c'est la prérogative des hommes courageux. »_

**Gandhi, homme politique indien, 1869-1948**

**ooOoOoo**

**1 –** Le vent soufflait doucement, juste une brise légère, et John était heureux de pouvoir profiter de ce qui seraient certainement ces derniers jours ici. Ces derniers jours sur Terre. Ca faisait un peu bizarre de dire ça mais c'était pourtant la vérité : dans moins d'une semaine, il serait à plusieurs millions d'années lumière de cette bonne voie lactée. Il sourit, réajusta ses lunettes de soleil et mis son coude sur la portière.

Il avait pris sa vieille décapotable, une buick rouge qu'il tenait de son oncle, et avait décidé de faire un petit voyage avant de partir. Un petit road movie tranquille, pour réfléchir et … non, il avait déjà fait son choix, il allait dire oui. C'était une occasion unique !

Il avait été muté il y avait huit mois de cela à McMurdo, la base la plus sinistre de tous les Etats-Unis, enfin, soi-disant, parce que lui s'y plaisait bien. Le froid ne le gênait pas et il faisait ce qu'il aimait par dessus tout : voler. Okay, ce n'était pas des F-16 qu'il pilotait mais des hélicos et alors, voler c'était voler et voler au-dessus de l'antarctique, woaou, ça valait vraiment le coup d'œil.

Ses supérieurs avaient pensé que cette mutation était une punition. Désolé les mecs, mais vous vous êtes fourrés le doigt dans l'œil et bien en plus, Yep, jusqu'au coude en fait.

John avait désobéi à un ordre lors du conflit en Afghanistan. Il avait franchi les lignes ennemies pour récupérer trois gars, des rangers. Des mômes. Il le referait s'il le fallait. Il n'était pas ambitieux et se foutait pas mal de sa carrière, ce qu'il voulait avant tout c'était pouvoir faire ce qu'il aimait : voler. Les responsabilités ce n'étaient pas trop son truc, quant à l'autorité …

Et là vlam ! Il rencontre le Général O'Neill. Une grosse huile. Une super grosse huile. Juste un petit aller retour sur une base – secrète la base, évidemment – rien de bien compliqué, mais la vie vous joue parfois des petits tours à sa façon et voilà qu'il sauve l'huile d'une mort certaine, qu'il l'impressionne sur ses talents de pilote, qu'il s'assoit sur une drôle de chaise et hop, on lui propose de faire partie d'une expédition dans la galaxie de Pégase. Pas en extrême orient, non, non, non, juste à l'extrême bout de l'univers. Si tant est que l'univers ait un bout, ce qui n'est pas encore tout à fait scientifiquement démontré.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Ahhhhhh, la vie était belle vraiment. Huuuum, et qui sait, il y aurait peut-être de jolies extra-terrestres dans cette partie éloignée de la Ga- … Qu'est-ce que ! Nondedieu !

John freina brutalement et fit marche arrière.

Dans son rétroviseur, il venait d'apercevoir quelqu'un, un gamin, dévalant des fourrés et traversant la route comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

Un gamin, ici ? Ils étaient à plus d'une centaine de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche ?

John sortit de la Buick et s'approcha de l'endroit où il avait vu le gamin disparaître. Le Canada était un pays superbe et en été les forêts de pinèdes étaient impressionnantes. John jeta un coup d'œil mais ne détecta rien. Il se décida à appeler.

« Hey ! Petit ! Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne te veux aucun mal ! »

Super comme introduction, quelle originalité Johnny, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux encore pour le mettre en confiance.

John essaya plusieurs fois. Toujours rien. Okay, il avait peut-être rêvé, la bière qu'il avait bue au dernier relais routier devait lui jouer de mauvais tours. Saleté de bière canadienne ! Il allait abandonner et remonter dans sa voiture lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose, comme un gémissement. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net et il s'avança dans la forêt.

La bordure de la forêt était composée de fourrés et de petits arbustes. L'idéal pour se planquer. Malheureusement pour lui, John le réalisa un peu trop tard et il s'écroula face contre terre avec un bruit mat, lorsque quelque chose de lourd le frappa à la tête. OUCH ! Il poussa un cri et essaya de se remettre sur ses pieds lorsqu'un second coup s'abattit sur lui, sur son dos cette fois. Les coups n'étaient pas très violents mais suffisamment néanmoins pour qu'il souhaite qu'ils s'arrêtent, genre maintenant ! Avec un cri guttural, John fut sur son assaillant qui se mit aussitôt à hurler et à lui donner des coups de pieds.

« Nooooooooooooooon ! Lâchez moi, espèce de pervers ! Nooooon. A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Aidez moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Wow. Ce qu'il tenait dans ses bras lui rappelait le Diable de Tasmanie (1), tout en bras et en jambes, n'arrêtant pas de bouger et de hurler et surtout de lui taper dessus avec l'énergie du désespoir. Rapidement les cris se firent plus rauques et les gestes plus lents. Les cris finirent pas disparaître remplacés par des sanglots.

« Nonnnn … S'il … vous … plaît, laissez moi … partir … »

John, encore sous le choc, ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il tenait le gamin par la taille et serrait ses bras derrière son dos. Comme un criminel.

Géniaaaaaaaaaal Sheppard, bien, ah, bravo le futur représentant de la race humaine dans une autre galaxie ! Okay, calmer le gamin et apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, puis le conduire sain et sauf dans la prochaine ville.

« Ecoute, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je ne te veux aucun mal, d'accord, alors je vais te relâcher et tu vas me dire qui tu es et ce que tu fais ici. Deal ? »

Le gamin hésita un moment puis lui répondit entre deux sanglots.

« De … Deal. »

« Bien. »

John le relâcha et évidemment, il lui donna un superbe coup de pied là où ça fait très mal. Il allait pouvoir dire adieu aux douces créatures intergalactiques !

Le gamin avait déjà fait une bonne vingtaine de mètres en direction de la forêt quand John le plaqua au sol. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas attendrir par les cris et par les pleurs, s'il voulait l'aider, il fallait qu'il puisse au moins lui parler sans qu'il le frappe.

Il déposa son fardeau à l'avant de la voiture et lui fit face. Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que le gamin était presque nu. Il ne portait rien d'autre qu'un slip. Ni chaussure, ni tee-shirt. John sentit son estomac se serrer en pensant aux multiples raisons qui pouvaient expliquer cette quasi nudité. Il se pencha à l'arrière et récupéra le plaid qu'il laissait toujours là puis s'agenouilla devant le gamin, le mit en position assise sur le siège passager et l'enveloppa dans le plaid. Le gamin ne pleurait plus, seuls quelques hoquets lui échappaient encore.

« Okay, reprenons dès le début, d'accord. » John tendit la main vers le gamin et se présenta. « Major John Sheppard, US Air Force. »

Le gamin regarda la main tendue vers lui un long moment avant de finalement décider de la serrer.

« Rod- … Rodney. Rodney McKay. »

**TBC **(alors, début prometteur ou pas ?)

(1) J'adore les cartoons, avec le Diable de Tasmanie !


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour votre fidélité ! **Explications ? Okay. Ceci est un AU dans lequel le _docteur_ McKay n'existe pas … enfin, pas encore, vu que mon Rodney McKay n'a que 14 ans ! Seule **Alhenorr** a trouvé. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le but du jeu est de les amener tous les deux, John et Rodney, sur Atlantis, hey, ce n'est pas une petite différence d'âge de vingt ans qui va changer quoique ce soit, d'autant qu'à 14 ans ou 38, Rodney est toujours un génie, donc …

**ooOoOoo**

**2** – John examina un peu le gamin.

Il devait avoir entre 13 et 15 ans s'il en jugeait par sa taille et sa morphologie, tout en angle et en os, des cheveux blonds foncés, des yeux bleus, la peau pâlichonne d'un petit citadin. Et les bras et les jambes couverts d'égratignures, certainement à cause de sa petite randonnée dans la forêt.

« Okay Rodney McKay, est-ce que tu peux me dire ce que tu fais par ici, tout seul et en … » Il allait rajouter « petite tenue » mais se retint. S'il était arrivé quoique ce soit inutile de le rappeler aussi vertement.

Rodney l'observa un moment sans rien dire, puis il se plongea dans l'examen attentif des bords veloutés du plaid. John pouvait lire de la méfiance sur son visage. Un visage des plus expressifs en fait. Comme tous les enfants.

« Rodney ? »

La tête du gamin fit immédiatement un bond en réaction à la fermeté de la voix.

John serra la mâchoire. _Biennnnnnnnnn_. Tact, Sheppard, un peu de tact. Il prit une large inspiration et reprit.

« Rodney, je ne peux pas t'aider, si je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, hein ? »

Le gamin sembla réfléchir un moment à la pertinence de cette affirmation, puis hocha la tête et répondit d'une traite.

« Jemesuiséchappéetj'aicourucourucouru … »

Il faisait de grands gestes et sa respiration était un peu rapide. Un peu trop rapide.

« Wowowowowowo, calme toi, inspire un grand coup et redis moi ça un peu plus doucement, allez. »

Rodney lui jeta un regard noir mais s'exécuta, il prit une large inspiration pour calmer sa respiration et, yeux fermés, il répéta ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je me suis échappé et j'ai couru et … » Il soupira, ouvrit les yeux, haussa les épaules et désigna la route de la main, « … je me suis retrouvé ici. »

« Echappé ? D'où ? Qui te retenait _prisonnier_ ? »

John voulait croire que le gamin allait lui dire que c'était une blague de gamins, celle de son grand frère ou de copains d'école, un peu comme ces stupides bizutages de clans, genre ceux où il faut prouver son courage ou sa dévotion. Sûrement il allait lui dire que ...

« Je ne sais pas. Des idiots. »

… Ah, ce n'était pas tout à fait la réponse que John attendait.

« Des idiots ? »

Rodney fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec ce petit air qui disait « bah oui c'est évident non ? ».

« J'ai réussi à m'échapper. »

Cette fois ce fut le tour de John de froncer les sourcils.

« Et ça fait d'eux des _idiots_ ? »

« J'ai 14 ans et ce sont des adultes, donc oui. »

Wow. Bon, et bien au moins il avait deux réponses : l'âge du gamin et malheureusement, la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague.

« Et ces adultes, tu les connaissais ? Tu sais pourquoi ils t'ont enfermé ? »

Nouveau froncement de sourcil.

« Non et oui. »

Bizarre, ce môme ne parlait pas franchement comme les gamins de son âge. Son neveu Josh avait 13 ans et demi et John était sûr que ce dernier serait réduit en une petite masse sanglotante et incapable de répondre de cette manière après avoir été kidnappé (2).

« _Biennn_, nous progressons, donc, tu ne connais pas ces gens. »

Rodney secoua la tête.

« Et où t'ont-ils, heu, je veux dire … »

« Enlevé ? »

John soupira. Super, il était sensé être l'adulte à la présence rassurante, un militaire de surcroît, et il balbutiait. Pire, c'était la victime qui finissait ces phrases. Il aurait fait un piètre flic.

« Oui, c'est ça, est-ce que tu te rappelles de l'endroit où tu étais lorsqu'ils t'ont enlevé ? »

Le gamin poussa un soupir, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Bien sûr que je m'en rappelle, j'ai été enlevé, pas _décérébré_ ! Vancouver, j'étais au planétarium, enfin, je sortais du planétarium. » Il regarda une fois encore autour de lui, avant de reprendre. « Et là, nous sommes où ? »

John avait décidé de quitter Vancouver et de se balader un peu. Ils se trouvaient à environ une centaine de km de Vancouver, près de la ville de Hope (3).

« Près deHope. Charmante petite bourgade où ils font d'excellents steaks. »

_Garblegarablegargle. _

Le gamin mis immédiatement la main sur son estomac comme pour couvrir le bruit qui s'en échappait.

« Désolé, tu as faim, soif ? »

Hochement de tête.

Okay, John avait fait quelques courses au drugstore. Il laissa le gamin et farfouilla à l'arrière de la voiture. Ah, voilà. Hum, pas super nourrissant pour un ado, mais c'était mieux que rien. Il sortit un sandwich, un paquet de chips et une bouteille d'eau minérale et tendit le tout à son invité surprise. Ce dernier lui arracha la nourriture des mains et John le regarda engloutir, pêle-mêle, chips et sandwich, entre deux goulées d'eau.

Rodney devait s'être rendu compte qu'il faisait l'objet d'une intense observation parce qu'il finit par s'arrêter de baffrer.

« M'rchi. »

Le mot fut prononcé avec quelques postillons de chips et John ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il laissa le gamin finir les dernières miettes de chips dans le paquet avant de reprendre son petit interrogatoire.

« Rodney, quand as-tu été enlevé ? »

« Mercredi, vers 20 heures, il faisait encore jour mais la nuit commençait à tomber et … »

« 20 heures ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais tout seul à 20 heures dehors ? »

« J'ai 14 ans, je ne suis plus un bébé ! Je … je suis resté jusqu'à la fermeture du planétarium, pas vu le temps passer. »

« Et tu n'as pas mangé depuis ? »

« Non, ils ne nous ont rien donné juste … »

« Nous ? »

« Heu oui, il y a d'autres garçons comme moi là-bas. Onze. Nous étions onze.»

John ferma les yeux. Il avait une méchante envie de hurler et de frapper quelqu'un, tant qu'à faire une des ordures qui avait enlevé Rodney et les autres gamins. Si Rodney avait été le seul à être enlevé, il aurait pu se trouver face à un kidnapping justifié par une demande de rançon, mais la réalité était beaucoup plus sordide : il s'agissait d'un trafic d'enfants (4).

« Tu te rappelles _où_ ils vous ont enfermés ? »

« Huhu, un grenier, dans une vieille maison avec des sortes de petites tourelles, vous savez, un peu comme ces maisons du début du 20ème siècle. Il y en a des comme ça à San Francisco et aussi à Vancouver d'ailleurs, en centre ville, dans le vieux Vancouver. Celle-ci est à l'abandon. On dirait presque une maison hantée, enfin si on croit aux fantômes, parce que scientifiquement il … »

« Okay Rodney, Okay, maison hantée ou pas, est-ce que tu te souviens de l'endroit où elle se trouve par hasard ? »

Rodney poussa un soupir.

« Non, je courrais ! Je voulais … mettre le plus de distance possible entre cette maison et moi. Je … je n'ai pas fait attention, je suis sorti par le toit et je suis descendu par un arbre et je me suis mis à courir et … »

« Un arbre ? Quel type d'arbre ? »

John connaissait un peu le coin et il savait qu'à part des pinèdes et des érables, il y avait peu d'arbres d'origine différente. C'était une piste mince, mais si ce fameux arbre était un peuplier, là, il …

« Un cerisier, c'était un cerisier. »

Okay, pas de chance. Des cerisiers, il devait y en avoir dans tous les jardins d'ici à Toronto !

« Vraiment immense ! Plus entretenu depuis longtemps, ces branches étaient tout contre le mur, je me suis glissé dans la cheminée, c'était étroit, mais, juste assez grand pour moi et là, j'ai descendu le long du toit et puis j'ai utilisé les branches et … »

La respiration du gamin était à nouveau rapide.

« Wowowowow, je crois que j'ai compris, tu as fait quelque chose de très courageux. Et les autres garçons ? Pourquoi es-tu le seul à être descendu ? »

Le comportement du gamin changea du tout au tout, passant de paniqué à enragé ! Il se mit debout, serrant le plaid autour de lui et se mit à crier.

« Vous ne me croyez pas ! Vous croyez que j'invente tout ça … que … qu'il ne s'est rien passé ! Vous êtes comme les autres. Tous les adultes sont pareils ! »

Des larmes de colère coulaient sur ses joues.John n'avait pas escompté cette réaction et il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« Hey, hey, je te crois, allez, viens par ici. »

John enveloppa le gamin dans ses bras. Il y eu un moment de résistance et puis, il le sentit se relâcher dans son embrasse, et des larmes toute chaudes se mirent à couler dans son cou. Il caressa la tête du gamin un moment pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. Ce ne fut pas très long. Ce petit bout d'homme était décidément fait d'un acier bien trempé … ou bien alors, il était habitué à cacher ses sentiments.

Rodney essuya ses larmes et son nez sur le plaid et demanda d'une petite voix.

« Et … et maintenant ? »

John se reconcentra sur le gamin. Et maintenant … Prévenir les autorités. John fit le tour de la voiture, chacun de ses mouvements suivis avec attention par Rodney. Il fouilla dans les poches de sa veste et en sortit son portable.

Pas de réseau. Génial. John jeta un regard mauvais à la forêt qui devait être à l'origine de la rupture de réseau et pris place dans la voiture. Bien, il ne lui restait plus qu'à rebrousser chemin jusqu'à Hope et là … Le son d'une voiture lui fit relever la tête. Il fronça les sourcils. Dieu soit loué, c'était une voiture de flic. Il sortit de la Buick et se plaça au beau milieu de la route, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras pour indiquer qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Et là, tout alla très vite.

Il entendit le gamin lui crier quelque chose et tourna la tête vers la Buick. Rodney était debout près de la décapotable, les yeux exorbités, fixant la voiture de flic. Une voiture qui fonçait sur John sans montrer le moindre signe qu'elle allait s'arrêter. John entendit le crissement des pneus sur la chaussée et sentit une douleur dans son bras gauche puis plus rien.

**TBC **(bah quoi, vous pensiez que je n'allais pas un peu les faire souffrir avant de les laisser partir sur Atlantis ?)

(2) Je sais que nous ignorons si Sheppard a de la famille, mais, hey, dans une fic, on fait ce que l'on veut, donc, je lui en donne une, voilà !

(3) Hope est en effet à 70 km de Vancouver (Colombie Britannique). J'ai choisi cette ville pour sa taille (3 147 habitants !) et la signification de son nom : espoir. Approprié pour ma petite fic !

(4) Malheureusement nombreux et difficiles à démanteler, ces réseaux existent partout dans le monde, les Etats-Unis et la France ne font pas exception.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviewettes !** Ah si seulement, **Miss Sheppard** et **Lou01** ... Malheureusement, les raisons pour lesquels ces gamins ont été kidnappés sont beaucoup plus sordides ...

**ooOoOoo**

**3** – Oh _nondedieudenondedieudemerde_.

Il avait mal partout. Sensation qui lui rappelait un peu trop celle de son dernier crash. Yep. Tout pareil. Quelle chance !

John ouvrit un œil.

Il se trouvait sur le bas côté empêtré dans les fourrés qui bordaient la route. Oui, une chance vraiment. Les buissons avaient agi comme un parfait amortisseur. Il se releva et une douleur lancinante lui parcouru le bras gauche. Ouais, amortisseur mais pas air bag : il devait s'être fracturé quelque chose. Il bougea prudemment le bras pour se dégager complètement des fourrés. _Arggggggggh_. _Merddddddddddddeu_. Nope, pas fracturé, cassé. Ca faisait un peu trop mal pour être _seulement_ fracturé.

Saloperie de flics. Encore qu'il se pouvait fort bien que ces braves gens n'en soient pas. Le gamin ne lui avait pas expliqué pourquoi il avait bien gentiment suivi des inconnus mais John avait sa réponse : qui se méfierait de gentils flics en uniformes ? Après tout, même lui s'était fait avoir.

John atteignit la voiture après quelques efforts. La tête lui tournait et son bras lui faisait un mal de chien, mais à part ça, il était entier et surtout chose étrange, il était en vie. Pourquoi ces types l'avaient-ils laissé en vie ?

Il eu sa réponse dès qu'il fut assez près de la Buick. Ou plutôt de ce qu'il en restait. En vie ou pas, il ne risquait pas d'aller bien loin.

Les quatre pneus avaient été éventrés, ainsi que la roue de secours. Et dans le moteur, ce n'était pas mieux : les fils de la batterie avaient été arrachés, les réservoirs d'eau et d'huiles percés. Qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient ces mecs, qu'il était comme McGuyver et qu'il aurait bricolé un trucbidulemachin pour quoi ? _Voler_ jusqu'à la prochaine ville ?

Ses affaires avaient été éparpillées par terre, dont son portefeuille. Un portefeuille qui signalait clairement qu'il était un major de l'US Air Force. Ces petites ordures avaient sans doute plus de courage pour enlever des gamins de 14 ans que pour s'en prendre à un militaire de carrière ...

Il farfouilla ses affaires avec son pied mais bien sûr, ils n'avaient rien laissé qu'il puisse, d'une quelconque manière, utiliser : son couteau suisse avait disparu ainsi que sa trousse de toilette. Il aurait surtout aimé disposer du pied-de-biche. Il avait une idée extrêmement précise de la manière dont il aurait pu l'utiliser.

John s'assit dans la voiture et posa sa tête sur le volant. Okayyyyyyyyyy. Réfléchir, il avait besoin d'un plan. Il soupira et sortit de la Buick. La première chose à faire, c'était de bander son bras et … qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Par terre, juste devant la porte côté passager, quelqu'un avait dessiné une sorte de flèche avec un caillou. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs tout à côté de l'un des pneus. John se baissa pour le ramasser et resta un moment là, à genoux devant la flèche qui pointait vers le dessous de la voiture. John haussa un sourcil et se pencha. Une grimace de douleur lui échappa, suivie d'un juron bien senti puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il tendit son bras droit et attrapa le petit objet argenté qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres de son nez.

Décidément ce gamin était vraiment plein de surprise !

**ooOoOoo**

Rodney avait peur.

Après tout, il avait le droit d'avoir peur, non ? Parce que cette fois, à moins d'un miracle, il savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas aussi facilement que la première fois.

Il ramena ses genoux contre son menton et frissonna. Il faisait froid dans ce grenier et ils lui avaient enlevé le plaid que lui avait donné … Il fronça les sourcils. C'est pas vrai ! Il avait oublié son nom ! Le seul type a peu près sympa et il oubliait son nom, heu, c'était quelque chose comme … comme … rahhhhhhh. Il connaissait par cœur des équations quantiques mais était incapable de se souvenir du nom de quelqu'un qu'il avait rencontré à peine quelques heures auparavant. Mais c'était tellement plus facile de se rappeler de chiffre et de suite logique, tellement plus facile que de se rappeler des gens … Rodney soupira.

Autour de lui tout était silencieux. Et pour cause. Rodney ignorait ce qu'il y avait eu dans cette limonade mais ce devait être un sédatif super puissant parce que les autres dormaient toujours, étalés autour de lui sur de vieux matelas. Nus eux aussi. Les mains attachés eux aussi.

Nouveau soupir.

La première fois, il n'avait pas été si difficile que cela de s'échapper. Tout d'abord, il avait fait semblant de boire leur foutue limonade. Okay, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose mais tout simplement parce qu'il y était allergique. Ouais, une allergie au citron et aux agrumes en général. Etre enlevé par de grosses brutes c'était déjà pas la joie mais se tordre sur le sol en étant incapable de respirer, là, ç'aurait franchement été le fin du fin !

Et Rodney doutait qu'ils aient accepté de le transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital. Ils l'auraient laissé crever là, et se seraient débarrassés de son corps dans une poubelle et … et … Sa respiration s'accéléra. Oooooh non, pas de crise de panique, pas de crise de panique ! Calme, calme, calme. Il plongea sa tête entre ses genoux et s'obligea à prendre de larges inspirations. Au bout de quelques minutes, il allait mieux, même s'il avait un peu la tête qui tournait. Il posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

Ils n'avaient même pas essayé de le droguer cette fois. Mais comme ils l'avaient purement simplement attaché à ce foutu radiateur de toute manière cela n'aurait pas été très utile. Il secoua sa jambe et la chaîne laissa entendre un petit cliquetis. Un bruit qui résonna sinistrement dans le grenier silencieux.

Oui, il avait le droit d'avoir peur … et de pleurer aussi un peu.

**ooOoOoo**

Huuuu, à gauche ou à droite, ou bien alors tout droit et … _merde_.

Il était perdu. Classique. Jamais eu le sens de l'orientation (5). Et dire qu'il allait rejoindre une expédition à l'autre bout de la galaxie alors qu'il n'était pas capable de trouver une maison à « tourelles » avec un « immense » cerisier. John soupira. Evidemment avec ce genre de description, il aurait plus facilement trouver Atlantis, genre troisième planète après le soleil. Ouais.

John regarda autour de lui. Arbres à gauche. Arbres à droite. Et, Oh surprise ! Arbres devant ET derrière. Saleté de forêt. Des arbres partout. Franchement, comment vous vouliez vous y retrouver. Il avait essayé le coup de la mousse, mais il fallait croire que les arbres canadiens ne connaissaient pas la règle _immuaaaaable_ de la mousse qui pousse vers le Nord (6). Saleté de Canada. Humpf, il fallait qu'il se calme parce que sinon, la terre entière allait y passer.

John regarda devant lui et leva la tête.

Et sourit.

Il avait une idée.

**ooOoOoo**

Ouaiiiiis. Pas sûr que l'idée ait été aussi bonne que ça, hein ?

John tentait de s'accrocher, d'une seule main, aux branches de l'arbre sur lequel il était grimpé. Il. Avait. Passé. L'âge. De. Ses. Conneries. Non, vraiment, grimper aux arbres et … ouch. Hum, un arbre qui se vengeait sournoisement en le giflant. Est-ce qu'il avait déjà dit combien il détestait cette forêt. Et le Canada.

Enfin, arrivé en haut – enfin, le plus haut qu'il puisse aller, sans faire ployer la branche sous son poids – et _donnnnnnc_ Mesdames et Messieurs, l'instant de vérité … pas de maison à tourelles à l'horizon. C'était trop beau. John laissa son regard errer de gauche à droit et c'est alors qu'il la vit. Il n'avait peut-être pas le sens de l'orientation, mais il avait une excellente vue.

Et qui pourrait rater une voiture de flics blanche, bariolée bleue et rouge, en plein milieu de toute cette verdure ?

**ooOoOoo**

Il n'avait pas mis plus d'une heure pour arriver à la fameuse maison. Elle avait en effet tout de la maison hantée, en fait elle ressemblait surtout à celle du film Psychose (7).

En plus de la voiture de flics, il y avait deux vans devant la maison. Noirs. Vitres teintées. Parfait pour le transport des gamins.

Okay, temps d'appeler des renforts.

John se renfonça dans sa cachette – une espèce de vieille baraque en tôle toute délabrée qui avait du accueillir des outils du jardin – et sortit son portable de sa poche. Il ignorait comment Rodney avait fait pour le subtiliser mais l'avoir mis sous la voiture avait été un trait de génie. Surtout de la part d'un gamin de 14 ans traqué par des … comment, les avait-ils qualifiés déjà, _d'idiots_ ?

John sourit et composa le numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Pas question d'appeler les flics. Trop risqué. John ne pensait pas qu'ils s'agissaient de vrais flics, mais pas question de prendre de risque. Et puis, il lui fallait quelque chose de beaucoup plus imposant, vu qu'il ignorait combien d'hommes gardaient les gamins et s'ils étaient lourdement armés.

Tant qu'à faire, autant appeler la grosse artillerie.

La sonnerie retentit trois fois avant qu'une voix féminine ne réponde.

« Heu, Docteur Weir ? J'aurais besoin d'un petit service. »

**TBC **(en principe – oui, je dis bien en principe ! – cette fic' devrait être courte, juste un petit truc fun parce que je suis bloquée chez moi avec une entorse et que ça ma donne des idées de fic, vu que je peux rien faire d'auuuuuuuuuutres !)

(5) Clin d'œil épisode Apparences/Underground, saison 1 ou Sheppard ne retrouve pas le chemin de la Porte des Etoiles, pour le plus grand plaisir de McKay qui s'en donne à Coeur joie !

(6) Bah, non, c'est pas immuable, le vent, le climat, etc. peuvent modifier cette règle !

(7) Super film de Hitchcok des années 60. Brrr, super flippant ce film !


	4. Chapter 4

**Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii ! **Bah oui **Idril**, ces gamins ont été enlevés pour être vendus à des réseaux de prostitution ! Il n'y a rien que je hais plus que ça (avec l'esclavage et la maltraitance peut-être). Et pas d'inquiétude **Cybélia**, le côté sordide (recherché ...) va disparaître en même temps que les méchants. Et je vois que vous vous demandez comment Rodney va faire pour rejoindre Atlantis ? Et bien, un peu de patience et vous le découvrirez … mais pas dans ce chapitre (nirak, niark, niark lectricetortureuse je suis) !

**ooOoOoo**

**4** – John raccrocha. Un large sourire aux lèvres. Okay, son bras le lançait et il avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres à chaque fois que par mégarde il le bougeait, mais tout allait bien.

Les renforts allaient arriver. Et quel renfort ! Les pauvres gars ne savaient pas ce qui les attendait.

John s'était immédiatement bien entendu avec Elisabeth Weir. C'était elle qui avait le commandement civil de l'expédition Atlantis. Il ne pouvait guère en dire autant de celui qui tenait le commandement militaire : le colonel Marshall Summer. Ce type l'avait eu dans le collimateur dès leur première rencontre. Ca promettait. Enfin, ça c'était le futur, parce que le présent … Il jeta un coup d'œil à la maison. Toujours aucun signe de vie.

Parfait. Cela laissait le temps aux secours de s'organiser. Weir avait été épatante. Elle avait immédiatement contacté le général O'Neill, la grosse huile qui lui valait d'être intégré au programme Porte des étoiles, qui apparemment avait contacté un homologue canadien. Pas question de mettre les flics dans le coup pour le moment mais … du bruit lui fit tourner la têtevers la maison.

Un homme venait de sortir.

**ooOoOoo**

Rodney frissonnait. Impossible d'arrêter les tremblements, il était positivement gelé. Si au moins il pouvait rejoindre les autres. Serré contre eux, il aurait certainement moins froid, mais _nonnnnn_, il avait fallu qu'il joue au héros et maintenant il était attaché à ce foutu radiateur et … il releva brusquement la tête.

Quelqu'un arrivait. Il pouvait entendre les marches du vieil escalier conduisant au grenier craquer. Il se mit à fixer la porte. Peut-être … peut-être qu'il devrait faire semblant de dormir. Non. Ca ne servirait à rien. Ces types savaient qu'il n'avait pas été drogué. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui, cherchant désespérément quelque chose pour se défendre, n'importe quoi !

La porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes entrèrent. Il ne les reconnaissait pas. Il ne s'agissait pas des deux flics qui avaient _siiiiiiii_ gentiment proposé de le ramener au foyer. Plus jamais, il n'aurait confiance dans les flics. Tous des pourris.

Rodney observait les deux hommes en silence. L'un d'eux se pencha vers un de ses compagnons d'infortune et vérifia son pouls et ses pupilles. Il fit un hochement de tête à son collègue et sortit de la pièce. Rodney se retrouva seul avec le second homme. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant lui.

_Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu_. Rodney se cala contre le radiateur, ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine. L'homme l'observait. Non, il le jaugeait. Il prit son menton entre ses mains et tourna son visage vers la droite puis vers la gauche. Comme s'il était unvulgaire animal de foire. Il finit par le lâcher et Rodney poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Rodney, c'est ça ? »

Rodney hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu ce type et … Oh, oui, bien sûr. Ses papiers. Ils avaient du prendre leurs papiers et c'est comme ça qu'ils savaient comment …

« Des yeux bleus ... Si bleus … »

Rodney se raidit. L'homme avait presque murmuré, comme s'il réfléchissait. Rodney n'aimait pas ça, pas ça du tout. L'homme lui adressa un dernier sourire. Il lui caressa la joue puis les cheveux, presque tendrement, comme le faisait son père lorsqu'il était petit, et sortit de la pièce.

Dès qu'il fut sorti, Rodney se mit debout. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose pour sortir d'ici, et vite, parce qu'il avait un _trèèèèèès_ mauvais pressentiment.

Et la très nette impression que ce n'était pas pour son QI que ces hommes le trouvaient digne d'intérêt.

**ooOoOoo**

John sortit discrètement de la cabane. Ses années de participation à des missions plus ou moins secrètes lui avaient appris à se déplacer comme un chat. Bon, Okay, là, il se déplaçait plutôt comme un chat avec un bras cassé.

L'homme était habillé en flic. Il s'installa au volant de sa voiture et démarra. John regarda la voiture s'éloigner et rejoindre l'accès à la route principale.

Bien. Un de moins.

Restait à savoir combien de ces ordures, il restait à l'intérieur, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne devait pas être très nombreux. Pas besoin d'être une demi-douzaine pour s'occuper de gamins terrorisés.

Sauf si bien sûr les gamins en question étaient comme Rodney McKay.

**ooOoOoo**

Aha. Victoire ! Une fois encore, l'esprit l'emportait sur la matière.

Rodney avait réussi à dégager un clou de l'une des planches qui masquaient la fenêtre en utilisant les chaînons de sa petite laisse comme outil. Bon Okay, maintenant, il saignait. Il avait du se retourner un ou deux ongles et il s'était mordu la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Résultat, ses doigts _et_ ses lèvres étaient en sang. Pas grave. Plutôt ça que d'autres parties de son corps … brrrr. Il revoyait encore la manière dont ce type l'avait regardé. Comme du bétail. Et Rodney imaginait fort bien à quel type de « propriétaire » ils étaient tous destinés, l'allusion aux yeux bleus était on ne peut plus révélatrice.

Bon, maintenant tous ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était d'utiliser ce joli clou pour ouvrir ce cadenas et hop, salut la compagnie !

Il inséra le clou dans la serrure du petit cadenas qui fermait le bracelet de métal qui se trouvait autour de sa cheville et se mit au travail.

**ooOoOoo**

John était nerveux. Super nerveux. Il n'aimait pas ce silence.

Weir lui avait dit qu'elle le contacterait dès que les choses seraient réglées. Son portable était en mode vibreur et il n'arrêtait pas de le tripoter de peur de rater le précieux appel quand soudain quelque chose attira son attention. Un mouvement. Sur le toit, quelque chose avait bougé et …

Une jambe pâle apparue, suivie d'une seconde.

Rodney !

**ooOoOoo**

Abrutis, stupides, idiots, débiles profonds … Rodney ne se lassait pas de dérouler tous les synonymes signalant l'incroyable bêtise des gens qui pensaient pouvoir le garder dans cet infect grenier. Hey, il avait un QI exceptionnel, être un génie et être enlevé pour ses yeux bleus, c'était juste _humiliant_. Et parfaitement flippant.

Il glissa le long du toit. Facile, il savait déjà où mettre les pieds. Il atteignit sans difficulté les branches du cerisier et descendit tranquillement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque ses pieds touchèrent enfin la terre ferme et allait piquer un sprint jusqu'à la forêt lorsqu'une main s'abattit sur sa bouche.

**ooOoOoo**

Argh ! Le petit … Il venait de le mordre ! Et bien sûr, il se démenait comme un diable.

John avait du mal à garder sa main sur la bouche du gamin et l'autre serrée autour de sa taille. Son bras lui faisait un mal de chien et il savait que d'ici quelques secondes il allait devoir relâcher Taz (8). Et ça, ce serait une très, très, très mauvais chose.

Vu que John était sûr que Rodney allait se mettre à hurler dès qu'il le relâcherait.

**ooOoOoo**

Oh non ! Non. _Nonnonnonnonnonnonnonnon_. Il avait presque réussi une fois encore à fausser compagnie à cette bande de pervers. C'était … c'était si injuste !

Rodney avait envie de hurler sa rage mais aussi de pleurer sa détresse, lorsqu'une voix au fort accent américain et étrangement familière murmura à son oreille.

« Rodney, tout va bien aller, à condition que tu te calmes, Okay ? »

Et Rodney obtempéra. D'un seul coup. Il se relâcha complètement dans les bras de son … quoi ? Sauveur ? Oui, en fin de compte, il semblerait bien que ce soit le cas.

Enfin.

**ooOoOoo**

Assis par terre, John tourna le gamin vers lui et immédiatement ce dernier entoura son cou de ses bras et enfoui sa tête dans son épaule.

« Hey, Rodney ? Rien … rien n'est _arrivé_ dis moi ? »

John avait presque peur de la réponse. Il sentit Rodney hocher la tête contre son épaule et relâcha un soupir de soulagement.

« Bon, alors je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se planquer, hein, je ne penses pas que rester sous cet arbre soit une excellente idée ». De nouveau un mouvement de tête suivi cette fois d'un mouvement des jambes. Un peu comme une pieuvre, les deux jambes s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de John. Il sourit. Humpf, 14 ans mais toujours le besoin d'être pris dans les bras lorsque le besoin s'en fait sentir, et John doutait qu'il existe une situation qui justifie davantage un câlin que celle que Rodney venait de vivre. Il était vraiment impressionné par ce môme.

« Okayyyy, bon, plus qu'à jouer à cache-cache en attendant la cavalerie. Et … Hop ! »

Wow. Le _hop_ fut plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il parvint à se relever et sans trop tituber, à rejoindre sa première cachette.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que trois hommes sortirent en trombe de la maison.

**TBC **(Comment ? Vous pensiez qu'il était sauvé ? Alalala, et dire que je pensais que vous commenciez à bien me connaître. Déçue je suis … LOL)

(8) C'est le nom du fameux Diable de Tasmanie des cartoons : Taz.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **_Taratatatata_, vl'a la cavalerie ! Des millions de merci à **Alhenorr** qui m'a évitée la honte de ma vie (voir NBP n° 9 ...)

**ooOoOoo**

**5** – Et merde ! John eu juste le temps de se planquer avant d'entendre la porte exploser sous la colère de l'un des kidnappeurs. Il entendit l'un d'eux hurler.

« La petite raclure ! Owens, tu me le retrouves et vite ! J'ai déjà un client pour lui, pas question de le laisser filer tu m'entends. »

John se décida à voir ce qui se passait, mais avec Rodney toujours glué à lui, ce n'était pas la plus facile des choses. Il parvint à tendre le cou et à jeter un coup d'œil. Le dénommé Owens, suivi d'un autre type, rentra dans la maison, alors que le premier type, celui qui avait hurlé, était toujours sur la véranda, scannant les alentours, sans doute à la recherche de son petit fugitif.

John sentit Rodney trembler contre lui. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, il ne pouvait malheureusement pas faire grand-chose. _Merdemerdemerde_. C'était vraiment pas de chance ! Il aurait suffit qu'ils restent tous bien au calme à l'intérieur et l'opération de sauvetage aurait été conduite toute en douceur, mais maintenant, ils étaient nerveux et qui dit nerveux dit dangereux.

« Je devrais y aller … »

John tourna la tête vers Rodney qui avait murmuré.

« Quoi ? »

Le gamin leva les yeux vers lui. La lèvre tremblante, il réitéra sa proposition.

« Je devrais y aller …vous avez appelé des secours, non ? »

« Oui, Rodney, et ils vont bientôt arriver donc … »

« Mais … s'ils me cherchent … ils vont prendre leurs armes et nous mettre tous en danger, non ? »

_En danger_ … Doux euphémisme !

« Rodney, est-ce que tu sais combien ils sont au total ? »

« Quatre … enfin, j'ai vu quatre hommes différents, mais j'ignore s'ils sont plus nombreux que ça. »

Quatre, moins le type qui était parti avec la voiture de flic. Peut-être qu'il pourrait s'en charger et … non. C'était de la folie, avec son bras cassé et les gamins détenus. Trop risqué. Ils n'avaient pas le choix, il leur fallait attendre les secours et espérer que tous ne finisse pas dans un bain de sang.

« Alors je devrais … » Rodney poussa un petit soupir, « je devrais y retourner, s'ils se mettent à me chercher, ça va … ça va tout compliquer, non ? »

John resserra son étreinte autour du gamin.

« Pas question. »

Mais Rodney continuait son raisonnement.

« … et s'ils fouillent tout et qu'ils vous trouvent, je doute qu'ils … »

« Rodney, j'ai dit : _pas question_. »

Le gamin se mordit la lèvre et se tut. John se relaxa et reporta son attention sur la porte de la maison. L'homme était toujours sur la véranda à vociférer. Soudain, Rodney se dégagea de l'étreinte de John. Une nouvelle fois, l'image de Taz vint à l'esprit de celui-ci. Le gamin se tenait debout devant lui. Silencieux. John le regarda d'un air suppliant. _Ne fais pas ça petit_.

« Ils ne me feront rien. »

Sa voix était ferme.

« Tu n'en sais rien, reviens ici et … »

« Non, il ne me feront rien, je le sais. »

« Ah oui, et comment est-ce que tu sais ça, hein, comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

Rodney le regarda un moment avant d'ajouter, « parce que … parce que j'ai les yeux bleus ! » et il bondit hors de la petite cabane.

John se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas lui hurler de revenir. Il donna un violent de coup de poing par terre.

Super, maintenant, il allait avoir mal au bras gauche _et_ au bras droit.

**ooOoOoo**

Rodney savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Son père lui disait toujours que ce qui distinguait un homme courageux des autres, c'était ses actions. Ses choix. Il aurait été fier de lui.

Rodney courrait. Il pouvait entendre des pas derrière lui. Et des cris. L'homme sur le perron de la maison hurlait littéralement. Rodney sentit soudain un poids s'écraser sur lui. Il atterrit brutalement sur le sol et le choc fut si rude qu'il en eu le souffle coupé.

L'homme qui l'avait plaqué au sol, le fameux Owens, le retourna brutalement sur le dos et le gifla. La force du coup envoya sa tête rebondir sur le sol, il se mit à voir des petites étoiles blanches et sa dernière pensée avant de perdre connaissance fut qu'il espérait que ces foutus secours n'allaient plus trop tarder.

**ooOoOoo**

John était furieux.

Il vit Owens plaquer le gamin au sol puis soulever son corps inerte et l'installer sur son épaule comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple paquet de linge sale. Owens ramena le gamin à l'intérieur de la maison. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Et c'est alors que son portable _vibra_.

**ooOoOoo**

John devait rejoindre la forêt. Il n'avait pas le choix. Weir venait de lui dire qu'une vingtaine d'hommes allaient arriver et qu'ils l'attendaient près de sa voiture.

Magie du super système d'espionnage américain : big brother (10) pouvait avoir quelques avantages. Un satellite de surveillance avait purement et simplement repérer sa voiture et hop, le tour était joué.

Il se rappelait des dernières paroles de Weir.

« Major, une partie du personnel qui se trouvait en Antarctique et qui participe à l'expédition se trouvait justement à Vancouver pour raisons personnelles avant de rejoindre Colorado Springs. Ils se sont joints aux forces canadiennes. » (9)

Humpf, avec sa chance, ce serait le colonel Summer.

**ooOoOoo**

Rejoindre la route n'avait pas posé de problème particulier. Il ne s'était pas perdu cette fois. Quitter la cabane avait été difficile. Quitter Rodney en fait. Qui sait ce que ces ordures avaient fait de lui. Il sentit la rage l'envahir à nouveau.

Il espérait que ses yeux bleus l'avaient protégé de … et merde, qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ! Si jamais, il mettait la main sur l'un de ces types, il ne resterait pas grand-chose de lui pour déterminer la couleur de ses yeux !

Il ne pouvait même pas contacter Weir. Elle lui avait dit de laisser son portable sur place de manière à ce qu'ils puissent traquer les mouvements de ces ordures, au cas où ils décideraient de quitter les lieux. Facile avec le satellite. Bien entendu, il n'était pas question de leur tomber dessus directement : trop dangereux. Arriver par la forêt était la seule solution viable.

John soupira, s'assit au volant de la Buick et se prépara au moment qu'il détestait le plus.

L'attente.

**ooOoOoo**

Elle ne fut pas de très longue durée en fait. Moins d'une petite heure … mais tant de choses pouvaient arriver en une heure.

Deux camions militaires surgirent à l'horizon et s'arrêtèrent juste devant lui. Plusieurs hommes en descendirent. Canadiens et américains à en juger par leurs uniformes. Superbe coopération internationale. L'un des Marines vint vers lui, accompagné d'un gradé canadien. John le reconnu. Il l'avait déjà vu en antarctique. Lieutenant Ford.

« Monsieur. »

« Lieutenant. »

Le jeune homme lui sourit et lui présenta l'officier canadien.

« Capitaine Desmond, le Major Sheppard. »

Le Capitaine le salua rapidement.

« Major, si vous pouviez nous en dire un peu plus … »

John se leva et fit une grimace.

« Major, vous êtes blessé ? »

« Yep, rencontre malencontreuse avec une voiture. »

« Laissez moi passer, je vais regarder ça. »

Un petit bonhomme au cheveux nors et hirsutes se glissa entre les trois hommes, il posa un petite valisette de médecin par terre et leva les yeux vers John.

« Vous ? »

« Aye Major, moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir. Bien voyons un peu ce bras, vous voulez bien ? »

John fit la grimace. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait faire confiance à ce type après tout, il avait essayé de les descendre, O'Neill et lui, avec ce truc lumineux (11).

« Major, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé en Antarctique, d'accord ? »

« Brackett, c'est ça ? »

« Beckett, Carson Beckett, je suis le chef médical de l'expédition At- … bref, de notre futur petit voyage. »

« Huhu. Okay, allez y. »

Beckett examina doucement son bras, le faisant pivoter dans un sens puis dans un autre. John serra les dents.

« Okay. La bonne nouvelle c'est que ce n'est pas cassé. La mauvaise, c'est que je détecte au moins deux zones douloureuses, ce qui voudrait dire que les os sont fracturés à plusieurs endroits. Désolé Major, mais je vais devoir vous poser une attelle en attendant notre évacuation et ça va faire un peu mal je le crains. »

« Alllez y. »

**ooOoOoo**

Et bien sûr ça fit mal. Difficile de se concentrer sur le plan du Capitaine Desmond. Apparemment, il avait déjà travaillé sur des missions de « recouvrement », c'est-à-dire des missions de récupération de civils en situation hostile, ou d'otages.

« Reposez vous Major, nous allons nous occuper de tout. »

Ouais, c'est ça !

« Pas question, je viens avec vous. »

« Vous êtes blessé Major, je ne crois pas que … »

« Un des gamins, celui qui c'est enfui, je … je dois d'être là lorsque vous interviendrez, je lui dois bien ça. »

Desmond ne dit rien mais hocha la tête, il appela une de ses ordonnances et lui demanda de lui apporter ses _documents_. L'ordonnance revint et lui remit les documents en question. Une large enveloppe kraft. Desmond la tendit à John.

« Rodney McKay. Son dossier. »

John pris le dossier l'air surpris.

« Vous avez pris le temps de récupérer son dossier ? »

« Simple précaution Major. Pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie. »

« Une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Vous rigolez j'espère ! Ces gamins ont été enlevés, j'ai été renversé par une voiture et vous vérifiez si ce qu'on vous a dit n'est pas une blague ! »

Desmond haussa les épaules l'air désolé.

« Simple procédure de sécurité, Major. »

Le Capitaine se détourna et rejoignit ses hommes et ceux de Ford. John ouvrit le dossier.

**ooOoOoo**

La troupe bougea avec l'agilité et le silence propres aux hommes d'expérience. John n'était là qu'en tant que … en fait, il ne savait pas très bien en qualité de quoi mais il était là. L'important, c'était que Desmond ait accepté qu'il accompagne la dizaine d'hommes qui allait livrer l'assaut. Ford lui avait donné un 9 mn « au cas où … » et il suivait avec attention les instructions du capitaine canadien.

John observait surtout Ford. Il aurait bientôt à travailler avec le jeune homme et c'était l'occasion ou jamais de vérifier s'il était fiable. En fait, John le trouvait vraiment jeunot. Mais l'impression de jeunesse et de jeune chien fou s'évanouit vite lorsqu'il le vit bouger à travers la forêt avec la confiance d'un vieux routier.

John soupira. En fait, c'était peut-être lui qui se faisait un peu trop vieux pour tout ça.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de la vieille masure. Les deux vans noirs étaient toujours là. Desmond fit signe à un de ses gars de se faufiler dans le jardin. Le soldat obéit et fut dans la petite cabane où John s'était planqué quelques heures plus tôt, en quelques pas. Il fit ensuite signe qu'il avait atteint son objectif. Récupérer le portable de John.

Desmond déploya ses hommes. Plus efficace qu'une équipe de l'ATF ou du FBI. John attendit que chacun des hommes soient en place. Desmond avança vers la porte principale, suivi de près par Ford. Selon les instructions de Desmond, John devait rester en arrière. Le problème, c'était que John n'avait beaucoup apprécié les ordres. Déjà lorsqu'ils provenaient d'un militaire américain, c'était pas génial mais là … Il se glissa derrière Ford et ne manqua évidemment pas le regard noir que le capitaine canadien lui lança.

Et puis tout alla très vite.

Un bruit de vitre cassée. Quelques cris. Une petite bombe aveuglante. D'autres cris. Et le tour était joué.

**ooOoOoo**

Deux hommes défoncèrent la porte. Desmond entra dans la maison pendant que Ford et John attendaient dehors. Alors que Ford prévenait Beckett et les autres, John se glissa dans la baraque.

Les trois hommes avaient été rapidement maîtrisés. Ils étaient à genoux par terre, les mains sur la tête, leurs poignets enserrés dans des liens en plastique. John se retint de ne pas utiliser son 9 mn. Un accident était si vite arrivé ... Il secoua la tête et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers menant au grenier. Desmond se trouvait déjà là, assis près d'un des gamins.

« Il est en vie, mais complètement _out_. Drogué vraisemblablement. »

John hocha la tête. Il chercha des yeux Rodney. Et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il manquait à l'appel.

« Merde ! Rodney, il n'est pas là. »

Desmond essaya de le retenir mais c'était peine perdue, John avait déjà redescendu les escaliers. Les militaires canadiens étaient en train de faire sortir les trois kidnappeurs et Beckett venait de faire son apparition, suivi de deux autres paramédics'. John n'hésita pas une seconde. Il se jeta ni plus ni moins sur l'homme qui s'était tenu sur le perron quelques heures plus tôt et avait donné des ordres pour retrouvé Rodney.

L'homme poussa un petit cri et se retrouva une fois encore à genoux par terre, seulement cette fois, il avait le canon d'un 9 mn sur la tempe.

« Je ne me répéterais pas deux fois, alors tu vas le dire où _il_ est ? »

L'homme ricana.

« Qui ? Blue eyes ? Vous êtes le type à la Buick, hein, le pilote. Quel effet ça fait Major, d'être un héros ? »

John serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal.

« Espèce de petite ordure, tu … »

« MAJOR ! »

C'était Beckett. John leva les yeux vers lui, il savait qu'il allait tuer ce type, même s'il lui disait où était Rodney. Il avait vu ces pauvres mômes, drogués, attachés et … Il serra son doigt sur la gâchette (11).

« Major, lâchez ce type, il n'en vaut pas la peine, vous devez retrouver ce gamin. Docteur Khâhil monter avec Calvin voir les autres et faites moi un rapport, quant à vous Major, vous me lâchez ce … cette pathétique excuse d'être humain, et vous m'aidez à trouver Rodney. »

La tension était toujours lourde. Becket jura dans une langue que John ne connaissait pas, mais le ton était immanquablement celui d'un juron.

« MAINTENANT MAJOR ! »

Et John lâcha l'homme.

**TBC** (allez encore une toute petite touche de Rodneytorture et après … en route pour Cheyenne Mountain !)

(9) Merci **Alhénor**! Bon, alors, je vous explique j'avais confondu Arctique et Antarctique (si) et donc, mon idée, c'était de dire que les petiots étaient en transit du Nord vers le Sud, mais bon, l'antarctique c'est au Sud, pas au Nord, donc, bah, y sont là-bas, pour raisons personnelles. Ou comment la géographie vous fout par terre votre chapitre, LOL!

(10) Qui ne connaît pas encore _1984_ de Georges Orwell : l'auteur y décrit une société totalitaire. Un parti unique la contrôle, il est dirigé par un homme qui s'appelle « big brother » et partout dans la ville on peut voir des affiches annonçant « big brother is watching you » (BB vous observe). Depuis, on se réfère communément à BB pour décrire les sociétés, agences publiques et gouvernements qui espionnent leurs concitoyens.

(11) Episode Rising/Une nouvelle ère, saison 1.

(12) Gâchette hein **Idril** ? J'espère que je ne me trompe pas cette fois : la gâchette enclenche la détente qui est interne (avec ma chance, c'est le contraire …)


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci** ! Et donc, en route pour Cheyenne Mountain mais bien sûr, pas en ligne droite, d'abord, petit séjour à Vancouver, mais court le séjour, promis.

**ooOoOoo**

**6** – John ne remercierait sans doute jamais assez le médecin écossais de l'avoir, disons, ramené à la raison.

Pas sûr que ce petit épisode plaise à Weir. Ou à Summer. Il soupira. Il verrait bien … de toute manière son dossier était déjà remplis de « black marks », alors une de plus, une de moins …

Ford se trouvait à ses côtés avec Beckett. Desmond et ses hommes avaient coffré les trois hommes et deux hélicoptères ambulance devaient venir chercher les gamins et les conduire au BC Chidren's Hospital (12). Selon Beckett, ils allaient bien, mais il fallait faire un toxscreen pour savoir avec précision ce qui leur avait été injecté.

Restait à retrouver Rodney.

Malgré les menaces, l'homme n'avait rien dit. Il avait juste souri et leur avait dit de _chercher_. John se rappelait de l'air mauvais qu'avait eu l'homme lorsqu'il leur avait dit que Rodney « méritait une petite leçon dans l'art de l'obéissance. » Cette fois c'est Beckett qu'il avait fallu stopper. Enfin, juste après qu'il ait tout bonnement tenté de faire perdre sa _masculinité_ à ce sale type, en prenant soin bien entendu après de charger son collègue, de s'occuper de l'homme qui se tordait de douleur par terre. Serment d'Hippocrate et tout et tout. John était sûr qu'il allait bien s'entendre avec le docteur Beckett.

« Bon, nous avons fouillé toutes les pièces encore debout dans cette vieille baraque. Où est-ce qu'il peut bien être ? »

Ford avait raison, il avait fouillé toutes les pièces du sol au plafond et … le _sol_ ? John se dirigea sans un mot vers ce qui avait été autrefois la cuisine. Il y avait une petite glacière, un réchaud et les restes d'un repas sur la table. John la débarrassa d'un large revers de la main.

« Heu, Major, vous faites quoi là au juste ? »

Ford et Beckett l'avait suivi. John fit un signe de tête à Ford qui s'approcha de la table.

« Aidez moi à la soulever et à la déplacer. »

Ford s'exécuta et ils placèrent la table de long du mur. John se baissa et souleva la vieille carpette qui se trouvait par terre. Et sourit lorsqu'il découvrit ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Beckett s'approcha.

« Une trappe ? »

« Les vieilles baraques de ce type sont souvent équipées d'un cellier. »

Il souleva la trappe et commença à descendre l'escalier qui menait au dit cellier.

« Ford, j'aurais besoin d'une torche ! »

« Okay, je vous amène ça tout de suite. »

Le Lieutenant sortit de la cuisine. Beckett s'agenouilla au dessus de la trappe ouverte, mais il était impossible de voir quoique ce soit. John appela Rodney. Personne ne lui répondit. Ford revint avec la torche.

« Parfait, merci Lieutenant. »

John descendit prudemment, Beckett sur les talons. La lumière de la torche tomba soudain sur une jambe. Toute idée de prudence disparue, John se précipita.

Dans un coin du cellier, près de l'escalier, se trouvait Rodney, allongé sur un vieux matelas, les mains et les chevilles liées. Beckett s'agenouilla près de lui et vérifia son pouls pendant que John tranchait les liens.

« Doc ? »

« Le pouls est un peu rapide et … » Il souleva une paupière « … ses pupilles sont dilatées. » Il souleva le bras de Rodney. Une trace de piqûre était visible dans le creux de son coude. « Lieutenant, amenez moi une couverture, il est glacé et un petit début d'hypothermie n'est pas à écarter. »

Ford qui était resté dans l'escalier fit un signe de tête et disparu.

« Heu, Doc', il n'a rien d'autre, je veux dire, ils ne l'ont pas … »

Beckett poussa un soupir.

« Non, Major, rien ne semble indiquer qu'il y ait eu agression sexuelle, mais le trauma de ce qui s'est passé ici sera, croyez moi, suffisamment grave. »

John hocha la tête et se pencha pour écarter les cheveux qui tombaient dans les yeux de Rodney.

« C'est un battant. Il s'en sortira. »

« Tenez Doc' ».

Ford tendit la couverture d'urgence à Beckett. Celui-ci enveloppa Rodney dedans et allait le prendre dans ses bras, lorsque John souleva l'adolescent.

« Major, votre bras … »

« Pas de problème Doc', il n'est pas si lourd que ça. »

Ils sortirent du cellier. Desmond se trouvait encore dans la maison à discuter avec un type en civil.

« Ah, Major, vous avez retrouvé notre petit héros à ce que je vois. »

John sourit. Oui, Rodney était un héros, dans tous les sens du terme.

« Oui, et nous allons l'évacuer avec les autres donc, si … »

« Pas de problème, le Capitaine Harriman de la police de Vancouver vient juste de nous rejoindre avec ces collègues, nous en avons encore pour un bon moment ici et je crois me souvenir que ce bras, » il désignait l'attelle de John à peine visible sous les pans de la couverture qui recouvrait Rodney, « a besoin d'être examiné. Nous vous rejoindrons dès que nous aurons fini. »

Harriman se tourna vers lui.

« J'ai pas mal de question à vous poser Major, notamment sur cet homme que vous avez vu partir en voiture de police. »

« Et bien vous savez où me joindre. Messieurs. »

**ooOoOoo**

Le voyage en hélico. ne dura pas plus d'une quinzaine de minutes. Plusieurs équipes les attendaient sur le toit de l'hôpital et les gamins furent tous rapidement installés sur des civières et dirigés vers des salles d'examen. Rodney fut un des premiers à être examiné. Beckett donna une petite tape d'encouragement à John et disparu avec son homologue canadien.

John allait s'installer dans la salle d'attente avec le lieutenant mais une jeune interne lui fit signe de la suivre.

« Le Docteur Beckett a signalé qu'il fallait que l'on examine votre bras, si vous voulez bien me suivre Major. »

Humm, la suivre ? Mais où elle voudrait. Hey, qui refuserait de suivre une mignonne petite blonde d'à peine 25 ans, médecin de surcroît ? John afficha son sourire le plus charmeur.

« Mais oui, avec plaisir. »

**ooOoOoo**

Plus jamais il ne fantasmerait sur les jolies internes. Mon Dieu et dire que celle-ci serait bientôt diplômée. Il frissonna en se remémorant l'affreux examen.

Elle avait commencé par lui enlever l'attelle sans aucune précaution. Il avait eu du mal à se retenir de hurler et seules ses excuses et son air désolé et ses jolis petit seins qui dansaient juste devant son nez sous sa blouse, l'avaient empêcher de sortir de la salle d'examen et de réclamer un médecin, un _vrai_. Mais le pire, ç'avait été la prise de sang – John se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait besoin de sang pour soigner une fracture – elle l'avait piqué tellement de fois avant de trouver enfin une veine qu'il ressemblait à un junkie !

Maintenant, il avait un superbe plâtre et il avait mal partout. Cette femme était ni plus ni moins qu'un monstre en blouse blanche. Okay, un _joli_ monstre, mais un monstre quand même.

Il soupira. Ford était là lui aussi. Très calme. Et très patient. John ne savait pas comment il faisait, lui n'avait jamais été patient.

« Major. Lieutenant. »

John se retourna. Beckett était là et il était souriant, ce qui était forcément bon signe, non ?

« Alors ? »

« Alors, aucun des enfants n'a subi d'agression sexuelle. Ils ont été drogués avec une assez forte dose de valium, mais rien d'alarmant. Ils vont les garder ici 24 heures, le temps de les avoir tous identifiés et de faire venir leur parents ou leurs représentants légaux. »

« Le Foyer Saint James. »

Beckett fronça les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Rodney, il vient du foyer Saint James, c'est ici, à Vancouver, une sorte d'institution qui accueille des adolescents. »

« Oh. Et bien vous serez heureux d'apprendre que notre petit héros va bien lui aussi. Nous allons surveiller sa température qui en encore un peu basse et il devrait dormir pendant encore une bonne douzaine d'heures. »

**ooOoOoo**

En fait, Rodney dormit un peu plus de douze heures. Il était près de 13 heures de l'après midi, le lendemain de son sauvetage et il dormait toujours. John était près de son lit et feuilletait un magazine. Enfin, il faisait semblant guettant le moindre signe de réveil.

Il soupira. Tout était bien qui finissait bien. Harriman, le flic, était venu ce matin. Les onze gamins, qui avaient entre 13 et 15 ans, le plus jeune étant Rodney, qui avait largement arrondi son âge, allaient bien, leurs parents avaient été alertés et ils sortiraient tous de l'hôpital dans la journée. Le type qui était parti avec la voiture de flic avait été pris lui aussi. En train de kidnapper un autre gamin. La tactique était simple : faire la sortie du Planétarium, repérer les mômes qui étaient seuls et leur proposer de les ramener chez eux. Qui se méfierait d'un flic ? Le type était d'ailleurs un _vrai_ flic, ce qui rendait le tout encore plus sordide. A qui se fier, si ceux qui devaient vous protéger étaient aussi ceux qui vous brutalisaient ?

Il reposa son magazine et se leva. Il faisait beau dehors, un soleil de mai. Agréable, doux, pas trop lourd. John regarda sa montre. Vers 17 heures, l'assistante sociale de Saint James devait passer le voir, enfin, les voir, si _Monsieur_ McKay consentait un jour à se réveiller !

John décida d'aller se prendre un café. Il sortit de la chambre et alla se servir au distributeur dans le couloir puis revint et se réinstalla dans la chaise qui se trouvait devant le lit. Il commença à boire lorsqu'un gémissement lui fit poser précipitamment la tasse sur la table près du lit.

« Rodney ? »

Les yeux bleus papillonnèrent un instant puis se fermèrent.

« Ohhhh, non, pas de ça, Rodney ! Je crois que tu as assez joué comme ça à la belle au bois dormant, allez, on se REVEILLE ! »

« C'fff ? »

John haussa un sourcil. Qu'est-ce que … ?

« Quoi ? »

« Café. »

John regarda la tasse de café fumant qui se trouvait près du lit.

Incroyable ! Ce gamin était vraiment unique ! Il était enlevé, drogué et son premier mot au réveil était « café » ? Ceci dit, s'il suffisait de ça pour le réveiller … s'il avait su, John aurait été chercher son foutu café, il y a deux heures de ça !

« Café … Siou plaît ? »

John hésita un moment. Oh et puis quelle importance ! Ca ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il aida Rodney à s'installer en position assise, le dos fermement calé par deux oreillers et lui donna la tasse. Rodney la but lentement, savourant le breuvage comme s'il s'agissait d'un nectar divin.

« MAJOR, j'espère que notre jeune ami ici présent n'est pas en train de boire ce que je crois qu'il est en train de boire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et _merde_ ! Pris comme un rat.

« Heu Doc' ! Déjà là ? Je veux dire, heu … »

Beckett, qui venait d'entrer, leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha du lit, il tendit la main vers Rodney qui poussa un soupir bruyant mais lui donna néanmoins la tasse de café. Beckett l'a vida dans l'évier qui se trouvait dans la petite salle de bain adjacente et revint un large sourire aux lèvres. Il claqua dans ses mains.

« Bien alors, comment va ce jeune garçon aujourd'hui, hein ? »

« J'ai 14 ans, je ne suis pas un … »

« 13 ans, 4 mois et 7 jours … ça ne fait pas tout à fait le compte. »

Rodney lança un regard noir à John puis son visage se décomposa lorsqu'il se rendit compte que si ce dernier connaissait son âge, cela voulait aussi dire qu'il devait en savoir pas mal sur lui.

Beckett sentit à la mine renfrognée du gamin que quelque chose n'allait pas, il décida de laisser le Major régler ça.

« Bien, je vais aller chercher ton docteur. Je vous laisse donc tous les deux, à condition que vous promettiez de vous conduire en personnes responsables et, oui, Major, je parle aussi pour vous. »

John arbora la mine la plus innocente qui soit et Beckett ne put réprimer un petit gloussement. Il sortit et les laissa seuls. John se tourna vers Rodney.

« Mme Dickory va passer tout à l'heure. »

« Okay. »

« Elle avait l'air très inquiète pour toi. »

« Sûr. »

« Rodney ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ce que tu as fait lorsque nous étions dans la cabane, et avant aussi d'ailleurs, c'était très courageux. »

Rodney haussa juste les épaules.

« Pas vraiment non. »

« Non ? »

« Non, ce qui aurait été vraiment cool, ç'aurait été de sauver tout le monde tous seul ! J'aurais du trouver une meilleure idée … peut-être en utilisant un truc dans la grange, j'ai vu qu'il y en avait une derrière la maison. Il y a toujours des trucs qui traînent dans ce genre d'endroits, vous savez, comme un vieux générateur par exemple ou alors … »

John l'écouta lui expliquer tout ce qu'il aurait _pu_ faire avec ceci ou avec cela, demandant de temps en temps une explication un peu plus précise, essayant de le coincer mais, hey, coincer Rodney McKay sur de la technique n'était pas facile.

Après tout, le gamin était un génie. Un génie au QI de 151. Un génie dont le père était mort un an auparavant, emporté par un cancer. Un génie dont la sœur aînée, une jeune mère de famille de 24 ans, ne pouvait assumer la charge.

Un génie solitaire.

**ooOoOoo**

L'entretien avec l'assistante avait été un total fiasco. Enfin, du point de vue de John.

Mme Dickory était une petite bonne femme d'une cinquante d'année, toute ronde, qui lui faisait un peu penser à une pomme. Elle était gentille et semblait vraiment aimer Rodney, mais ce dernier s'était contenté de lui répondre sèchement et de préférence de manière monosyllabique. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il était avec John. Difficile de l'arrêter et ces phrases étaient si longues que John se demandait si Rodney pensait à respirer entre chaque mot.

John avait raccompagnée Mme Dickory jusqu'à sa voiture.

« C'est un gentil garçon, je veux dire, c'est si … »

« Injuste ? Oui, Major, vous avez raison, mais personne n'a dit que le monde était juste, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Il devrait l'être, en tout cas pour les enfants. »

« Vous l'avez sauvé d'un sort horrible, je crois que ça compte, non ? »

« Oui, mais j'aimerais pouvoir faire plus. »

« Major, vous serez partis dans quoi, quelques jours, quelques semaines ? Que croyez vous pouvoir faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, juste … »

« Rodney est intelligent, un peu trop en fait, n'essayez pas de lui mentir, vous causeriez plus de mal que de bien. Mais je suppose qu'il pourrait avoir besoin d'un ami, même si c'est momentané. »

Et c'est comme ça que le Major John Sheppard devint l'ami de Rodney McKay.

**TBC **(bon, il va bien falloir que John parte pour Cheyenne Mountain, et bien sûr, Rodney ne va pas l'entendre de cette oreille …)

(13) BC Children's Hospital (British Colombia) est un des deux hôpitaux de Colombie britannique spécialisé dans la prise en charge des enfants (le second est le Sunny Hills Hospital Health Centre for Children). Ils se trouvent tous les deux à Vancouver.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci pour les reviews ! **Bon, en route pour Colorado Springs !

**ooOoOoo**

**7 **– John resta six semaines à Vancouver. Officiellement, le temps que ses fractures guérissent ; officieusement, pour rester un peu avec Rodney, le temps que le gamin se remette de ses émotions.

La première nuit de Rodney à l'hôpital avait été calme, essentiellement grâce à la drogue que ses ravisseurs lui avaient injectée. La seconde, calme aussi, tout simplement à cause du choc, de la prise de conscience avec la réalité : il avait été sauvé, il était en vie, il allait bien. John connaissait ça, les lendemains de missions un peu difficiles, comme une sorte de « gueule de bois ». La troisième en revanche …

L'infirmière de garde avait confié à John que ses hurlements avaient réveillé une bonne partie des patients. Et c'était avec un air clairement excédé sur le visage qu'elle lui avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de lui donner un léger sédatif. John n'avait jamais frappé une femme. Jamais. C'était la première fois qu'il résistait à l'envie de le faire.

Il était entré dans la chambre de Rodney après avoir réussi à balbutier un « merci » à cette _infirmière_ qui aurait fait mourir de honte Florence Nightingale (14). Evidemment, il avait trouvé un Rodney un peu groggis, et le faire sourire avait été un challenge. Mais il y était arrivé.

Et ça lui plaisait. Faire sourire Rodney était devenu une mission quotidienne. Sa mission. La plus importante qu'il ait eu depuis un bon moment.

Voir le gamin sourire était presque aussi agréable que de voler un F16.

**ooOoOoo**

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient allés au H. R. MacMillan Space Centre de Vancouver.

John lui avait parlé des effets de l'espace sur le corps humain. Beurk. La tête qui gonfle, les os qui se dissolvent (15), quelle horreur ! Voilà de quoi le convaincre à jamais de ne pas devenirastronaute. Trop dangereux. Non, il serait astrophysicien. Rodney laissait la joie des voyages dans l'espace à d'autres ! De toute manière, il était trop intelligent pour devenir un simple astronaute.

Rodney engloutissait sa seconde glace – vanille et noix de pécan, son parfum préféré – lorsqu'il remarqua que John le regardait fixement et avec un drôle d'air. Rodney connaissait bien cet air, c'était celui qu'arboraient les adultes lorsqu'ils avaient une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Il reposa sa cuiller avec un soupir. Soudainement, il n'avait plus très faim. Il se sentait un peu écoeuré en fait.

« C'est pour quand ? »

John releva la tête de son café et haussa un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce qui est pour quand ? »

Rodney soupira. Bruyamment cette fois. Il se cala dans sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

« Ton départ. »

John le dévisagea un instant, tiraillé entre deux sentiments contradictoires, l'envie de mentir et celle de dire la vérité. Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Mme Dickory. _Ne lui mentez pas, vous causeriez plus de mal que de bien_. Il soupira à son tour et opta pour la vérité.

« Dans trois jours. »

Rodney hocha la tête.

« Okay. »

John le regarda un moment jouer avec sa glace, Rodney avait touillé la vanille et s'évertuait à écraser les noix de pécan. Un massacre à la Haagen Dazs. Il soupira. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce petit jeu du « grand frère » ne durerait pas éternellement.

John tourna la tête vers la fenêtre du salon de thé où ils étaient installés.

Il avait déjà commencé à rassembler ses affaires chez Clara, la cousine de Carson. Ce dernier était passé la voir avant de partir sur Atlantis et après ce qui s'était passé près de Hope, l'écossaise, un petit bout de femme énergique, avait invité John à rester avec son cousin. C'avait été six semaines spéciales, différentes. John n'avait jamais eu le sens de la famille mais avec Rodney, il avait expérimenté quelque chose qui en était proche. Quelque chose qui lui avait presque fait regretter de ne pas avoir été plus proche de son frère aîné (2). Mais maintenant, il fallait qu'il rejoigne Colorado Springs.

Et il ignorait s'il reviendrait un jour sur Terre.

John se tourna vers Rodney qui était toujours très consciencieusement en train de réduire sa glace en une bouillie infâme.

« Que veux tu faire demain ? »

Rodney leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

« Rodney, nous avions déjà parlé de tout ça … »

« Je sais, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça doit me plaire pour autant. »

Et avec ça, il se leva, rejetant sa chaise assez brusquement pour la faire tomber et sortit en trombe du salon de thé. John soupira. Rodney avait raison, ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient déjà discuté de son départ que cela serait facile à accepter pour autant.

**ooOoOoo**

John repéra Rodney assis sur un banc face à l'océan. Il s'assit près de lui et ils observèrent la vie du port devant eux. Gens pressés, bateaux en partance, mouettes folles.

« J'aimerais partir avec toi. »

John soupira.

« Rodney, tu sais très bien que c'est impos-… »

Il fut abruptement coupé par Rodney.

« Je dit juste que c'est ce que _j'aimerais_ … Je sais que ce n'est pas possible, ça n'empêche pas de … de rêver ou tout simplement de le dire à voix haute, non ? »

John se tut. Mme Dickory avait raison, Rodney était un peu trop intelligent. Et un peu trop sensible. Même s'il le cachait parfois sous une attitude rebelle, voir franchement désagréable. Enfin, avec les autres. Jamais avec John. Il ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais ils avaient tous les deux tout de suite « accrochés », sans aucun doute en raison de ce qui s'était passé … John se leva.

Vancouver était une ville étrange. Elle était à la fois une mégalopole, comme il y en avait tant en Amérique du Nord et une ville qui avait su garder son identité, voire un certain charme (16). Il se demanda si tout ça allait lui manquer … là-bas. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que Rodney s'était lui aussi levé et s'était approché de lui. Il fut surpris de sentir deux bras se glisser autour de sa taille. Il sourit et pris lui aussi Rodney dans ses bras.

« J'aimerais tant que tu restes. »

La voix était un peu étouffée. John caressa les cheveux de Rodney.

« Moi aussi, moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent là un long moment, enlacés. Et pour les passants, ils donnaient l'image parfaite d'un père et de son fils.

**ooOoOoo**

**Deux jours plus tard**

Rodney referma son ordinateur avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il le rangea soigneusement dans sa mallette. C'était un cadeau de John. Un portable, avec plus de mémoire que les deux malheureux PC du foyer réunis ! Et surtout avec un WIFI.

Il n'avait pas été très difficile de fouiller par ci par là et de découvrir la _myyyyyystérieuse_ destination de John et de Carson. Le relevé téléphonique du portable de John. Simple comme bonjour. Pas difficile non plus de trouver un vol pour Colorado Springs, petite ville tranquille abritant une garnison. Juste le temps de se faire ouvrir un compte en banque bidon, avec de l'argent on ne peut plus bidon lui aussi et hop, il était l'heureux acheteur d'un aller pour Colorado Springs !

Rodney ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il allait faire là-bas. Il était peu probable que ce soit la destination finale de ses deux nouveaux amis … _amis_. Il sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait des amis. Des gens avec qui parler, vraiment. Même si ses conversations avec Carson tournaient soit au pugilat – comme si la médecine était une science exacte, humpf, à peine une science ,oui ! – ou à la reddition – qui a décidé que tant qu'on n'avait pas quinze ans, on devait se coucher à horaire fixe et qui plus est, ridiculement tôt ! – Rodney l'aimait bien. Et bien sûr, il y avait John.

John était … _différent_. Il ne cherchait pas à faire de lui quelqu'un de _bien_, enfin, pas dans ce sens là. Il ne cherchait pas à tout prix à ce qu'il fasse du sport ou qu'il aille jouer dehors parce qu'il faisait beau, ou qu'il regarde un match de hockey plutôt que de se plonger dans un bouquin, bref, tous ce que les adolescents « bien » font. Il ne cherchait pas à le changer en quelque chose qu'il n'était pas et qu'il ne serait jamais.

Il le laissait être lui. Et ça, c'était mille fois plus que tout ce que les gens, soi disant bien attentionnés à son égard, avaient essayer de faire. Même Jeannie. Oh, Rodney l'aimait beaucoup mais … il soupira, se leva et rangea la mallette sous son lit. Jeannie voulait qu'il change, qu'il devienne ungarçons _normal_. Mais Rodney savait qu'il n'était pas normal, enfin pas au sens ou on l'entendait généralement. Et il en était ravi. Ressembler à ces bandes d'idiots sans cervelles, non merci !

Il regarda son billet d'avion. Décollage à 17 heures 30 mn. Parfait ça lui laissait encore un peu de temps.

**ooOoOoo**

John et Carson étaient prêts. John était dans le taxi attendant que Carson se détache de Clara. Oui, oui, "détacher" était le mot : ils étaient littéralement glués l'un à l'autre ! Carson avait un sens de la famille hyper développé et les adieux duraient depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Qu'est-ce que ça avait du être lorsqu'il avait dit au revoir à sa mère ! John soupira.

Ces adieux avec Rodney avaient été un peu moins mélodramatiques. Ils étaient allés au cinéma, puis manger une pizza et John l'avait ramené à Saint James. Pas de pleurs, mais il n'en n'avait pas vraiment attendu, enfin, si peut-être … Il passa la tête par la fenêtre de la voiture.

« CARSON ! L'avion ne va pas nous attendre éternellement ! »

Il vit le médecin écossais lui décocher un regard noir puis fit – pour la millième fois au moins – un baiser à sa cousine et enfin, vint le rejoindre dans le taxi. John lui jeta un coup d'œil lorsqu'il s'assit. Carson avait les yeux un peu rouges. Yep, définitivement rouges. Il lui donna un petit coup de coude.

« Allez Carson, haut les cœurs ! L'aventure nous attend ! »

Carson lui offrit un petit sourire, se tourna pour faire un signe de la main à Clara, puis poussa un soupir tonitruant. John leva les yeux au ciel : oui franchement il se demandait ce qu'avait du être les adieux écossais avec Mme Beckett.

**ooOoOoo**

Le vol d'était passé sans encombre. Rodney avait eu un peu peur à l'aéroport mais le document qu'il avait présenté avec son passeport et son billet avait satisfait tout le monde. Internet, merveille des merveilles ! Vous pouviez y trouver tout et n'importe quoi. Notamment des formulaires de sortie de territoire pour mineur. Faire un faux avait été un jeu d'enfant.

Il avait réservé un taxi à l'arrivée et une chambre dans un hôtel pas trop loin du complexe militaire de Cheyenne Mountain.

Maintenant, il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen d'entrer.

**TBC **(… et ce sera pour le prochain chapitre, ainsi que le départ pour Atlantis !)

(14) J'ai déjà présenté cette femme extraordinaire dans une autre fic' (mais laquelle, pas la moindre idée). Elle a en effet « créé » le métier d'infirmière (avant elle les infirmières étaient des filles de bonnes familles, sans formation, juste dévouées) mais aussi une remarquable mathématicienne !

(15) Véridique : l'état d'apesanteur et de micro-gravité ont de bien étranges effets sur notre physiologie !

(16) Alors là, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je ne suis jamais allée au Canada.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **Une petite fée au visage d'ange dont je tairais ici le nom, elle se reconnaîtra, me suggère de faire une suite à cette fic' … Okay, l'idée est d'intégrer Rodney à l'équipe d'Atlantis, dites moi dans quel épisode de la saison 1 vous aimeriez voir jouer notre Rodney de 13 ans et j'y réfléchirais … mais pour le moment, voyons comment Rodney se débrouille pour entrer dans Cheyenne Mountain.

**ooOoOoo**

**8** – Les préparatifs pour l'expédition étaient presque terminés. Presque. Parce que le départ de près de 200 personnes, dont 80 pour cent de scientifiques, c'est-à-dire de civils, ressortissants de plus de 60 nations, n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile à organiser. Ou plutôt, ça devait certainement l'être mais pas avec l'armée américaine pour s'en occuper. Cela voulait dire, réunions, meetings, briefings, débriefings, réunions. Pfiou ! John avaient compté : sur la seule semaine passée, il avait assisté à près de 12 réunions. Plus qu'en huit mois passé à McMurdo !

Il soupira. Ce qui lui attira immédiatement un regard noir de la part du Colonel Summer. Oulalala, attention, attention. Okay Weir voulait absolument qu'il fasse partie de cette expédition, mais au moindre faux pas, il était sûr que Summer ne manquerait pas de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Bon, on se redresse, on fait celui qui suit la conversation qui traite de … de … John jeta discrètement un coup d'œil au mémo ouvert devant lui. Ah oui : la nourriture. Le rationnement. Yep, c'était ça, super important. Bon, donc, donc, donc, faire attention à … à … et merde ! C'était pas possible, cette réunion était trop … trop _chiante_. John sourit. Rodney avait finit par déteindre sur lui. C'était un mot qui revenait souvent dans ses conversations : « mais John, c'est si … _chiant_ ! ». Le tout dit avec un petit ton plaintif. Le problème avec les enfants précoces, c'est que tous les ennuient.

Il avait pas mal pensé à Rodney depuis qu'il était arrivé à Cheyenne Mountain. Il avait essayé de lui téléphoner mais entre le décalage horaire, les consignes de sécurité et ces bondieu de réunions, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps de le faire.

John allait poser une question – juste histoire de faire croire à Summer qu'il s'intéressait un tant soit peu à ce qui se passait autour de la table – lorsqu'un soldat entra et remis un message au Général Landry. Ce dernier le lu, fit une petite grimace et tourna son regard vers John.

« Major, vous pouvez disposer. Il faut que vous joignez un certain … » Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au message, « Capitaine Harriman. Ca a l'air urgent. »

Harriman ? John ne voyait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. Il récupéra ses affaires, s'excusa et prit le billet que le Général lui tendait. Et là, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en voyant le numéro de téléphone.

Il s'agissait de l'indicatif de la ville de Vancouver.

**ooOoOoo**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que Rodney cherchait un moyen de s'introduire dans le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain.

En vain. Du moins pour le moment.

En fait, il avait fait le tour du complexe à pied. Barbelés. Gardes. Miradors. Pas la peine d'essayer de frapper à la porte ! Il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une seule solution, un peu risquée, mais … Rodney caressa le dessus de son ordinateur portable et sourit.

_Ils_ n'avaient aucune chance.

**ooOoOoo**

« Comment ça il a disparu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ! »

John était furieux et ça s'entendait. Dans le bureau où il avait finalement réussi à joindre le capitaine Harriman de la police criminelle de Vancouver, tout le monde le savait. Il ne parlait pas à son interlocuteur, il lui _hurlait_ tout bonnement dessus.

/_Major, il n'y avait aucune raison de croire qu'il se passerait quoique ce soit de ce genre. Ce réseau a été démantelé, je vous assure que_ …/

« Oh, gardez vos excuses Capitaine, et dites moi plutôt ce que vous comptez faire pour le retrouver ! »

Il entendit Harriman soupirer.

_/Nous avons immédiatement lancé une alerte AMBER mais … »_

« Mais quoi ! »

John sentait sa colère monter en puissance … et dire qu'il était ici, enfermé à des kilomètres sous terre, sans pouvoir rien faire. Impuissant.

_/Il y a une possibilité pour qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'un enlèvement./_

« Comment ça une possibilité ? »

_/La directrice de Saint James a été formelle : plusieurs de ses affaires manquent …/_

John finit par comprendre ce que voulait dire Harriman.

« Une fugue ? Vous pensez à une fugue ? »

_/Et bien oui, comme je vous le disais c'est une possibilité. Il n'y a aucun historique de fugue dans son dossier mais …/_

John commençait à trouver la manie de ce type de ne jamais terminer ses phrases, franchement agaçante.

« Mais ? »

/_Mme Dickory nous a expliqué combien vous étiez devenu proche du jeune Rodney, alors_ …/

Yep, plus qu'agaçante en fait.

« Capitaine, Rodney ignore où je me trouve actuellement et je suis étonné que vous ayez réussi à me traquer jusqu'ici. »

Harriman eut un petit rire sarcastique.

_/Oh, mais je vous rassure : j'ignore où vous êtes ! J'ai juste appelé l'armée de l'air américaine et après plus de trois jours, je …/_

Cette fois, ce ne fut pas Harriman qui stoppa mais John qui l'interrompit en hurlant.

« TROIS JOURS ! Il a disparu depuis trois jours et c'est seulement maintenant que vous réagissez ! »

_/Major, vous traquer, comme vous le dites, n'a pas été des plus faciles. L'armée a enfin accepté de vous transmettre ce message, et je leur en suis reconnaissant./_

« Okay, Okay, désolé, c'est juste que … »

John soupira.

_/Je suis sûr que nous le retrouverons, mais au cas où il parviendrait à entrer en contact avec vous …/_

Cette fois, Harriman n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase.

« Oui, bien sûr, je vous appellerais si jamais j'ai des nouvelles. »

_/Bien merci Major./_

John raccrocha. Il ferma les yeux un moment et poussa un juron.

Mais où était ce satané gosse ?

**ooOoOoo**

Rodney se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Yep, il était enfin parvenu à entrer dans le système. Oh, pas un des systèmes principaux. Il faudrait être stupide pour tenter ça et Rodney n'était pas stupide : s'il avait essayé de pénétrer disons, le système de défense, toutes les alarmes auraient gentiment retenties et il aurait été découvert en moins de deux. Ce genre de base de données était beaucoup trop bien protégé, en revanche celles relatives aux livraisons de nourriture et à la blanchisserie, c'était tout à fait autre chose …

Il était ainsi parvenu à contourner le système de sécurité et à entrer dans le menu principal, en passant par les commandes de … gelée. Beurk. Il détestait ça, à part peut-être la bleue. C'était la seule de consommable (18).

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver une faille.

**ooOoOoo**

John tournait en rond dans l'infirmerie, face à un Carson lui aussi inquiet.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, hein ! Vous pouvez me le dire ? Partir comme ça … j'ai eu Mme Dickory au téléphone : son ordinateur portable a disparu ainsi que la majeure partie de ses affaires … enlèvement, mon cul oui ! Une fugue, l'idiot nous fait une fugue ! Et dire qu'il prétend avoir un QI hors norme … »

Carson observa le major pendant un moment. Le militaire jurait entre ces dents, se passait la main dans les cheveux, s'asseyait pour se relever aussitôt et recommençait à faire les cents pas dans la pièce, pour finir par se rasseoir quelques minutes et une bonne dizaines de jurons plus tard.

Carson soupira. Il était lui aussi inquiet pour Rodney, surtout si ces monstres avaient réussi à … il secoua la tête, non, une fugue, ce devait être une fugue. Si c'était le cas, la police le retrouverait sûrement, dans le cas contraire … Il se leva et approcha John qui s'était à nouveau laissé tomber sur la chaise. Il mit sa main sur l'épaule du major et serra un peu. John leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mon Dieu Carson, il a disparu et cette fois … cette fois, je ne peux rien faire … »

**ooOoOoo**

Euréka !

Rodney sourit. Il avait trouvé. Un jeu d'enfants en fait.

Le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain avait été édifié à partir d'une ancienne base de missiles atomiques. Il y avait pas moins de 28 étages. En profondeur. Impressionnant. Mais ce qui était aussi très impressionnant, c'était le système d'évacuation des eaux usées et la ventilation. Le complexe comportait un réseau de tunnels secondaires (19) qui s'étalait sur près de cinq kilomètres.

Et Rodney avait trouvé une entrée, visiblement hors du périmètre de surveillance.

**ooOoOoo**

Pour le moment, le plus difficile avait été de faire une sortie papier des plans du tunnel. Rodney avait du se glisser dans le bureau du manager du motel – qui soit dit en passant ne semblait pas trouver bizarre qu'un adolescent voyage seul – d'utiliser son mot de passe – bien évidemment, c'était le nom de l'équipe de football du coin – pour imprimer les cinq pages de plan. Une fois cette tâche menée à bien, Rodney avait fait ses bagages et avait pris le chemin de Cheyenne Mountain.

**ooOoOoo**

Samantha Carter fronça les sourcils, pire elle fit une grimace. Oho, catastrophe imminente en vue ! Daniel sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de l'épaule de son amie de longue date (20).

Sam était plongée dans des calculs complexes liés à l'ouverture d'un vortex vers Pégase, vers Atlantis. La Cité perdue des Anciens. L'utilisation de l'EPPZ posait quelques questions d'ajustements. Ils avaient déjà deux jours de retard sur la date initialement prévue. Et Sam fulminait devant son écran.

« Un problème Sam ? »

« Huhu. Peut-être … »

Ses doigts tapotaient sur son clavier, plus rapides que … et bien, clairement plus rapides que ceux de Daniel. Il détestait taper. Surtout ses rapports.

« Quel type de problème ? Le genre « invasion-probable-d'alien-dans-les-dix-minutes » ou bien « quelqu'un-a-encore-planté-le-jeu-de-solitaire » ? »

Sam lui adressa un large sourire.

« Je dirais, un peu entre les deux. »

« Oh … et ça veut dire quoi au juste ? »

« Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit parvenu à infiltrer les systèmes secondaires. J'ai pu repérer sa trace dans le menu principal mais là, pouf, il a disparu. C'est un _bon_, je dirais même un excellent hacker, sans doute un des meilleurs que je connaisse en fait … »

« Ah, et comment est-ce que vous pouvez affirmer ça ? »

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit.

« C'est moi qui ai configuré l'ensemble du système alors … »

Daniel termina sa phrase.

« … Seul un _autre_ petit génie pourrait le pirater. »

Sam leva les yeux vers lui.

« La flatterie ne vous mènera à rien Docteur Jackson, vous n'aurez pas mon World of WarCraft 4. »

Daniel explosa de rire. C'était ce qu'il aimait avec Sam, cette relation de franche camaraderie. Il redevint sérieux.

« Donc nous avons un petit fouineur. »

« Yep, et je crois savoir où nous allons le trouver. Venez, il faut que j'en touche deux mots au général Landry. Il faut régler cette question avant de terminer le programme de connexion de l'EPPZ. »

**ooOoOoo**

Beurk. Quelle horreur. Des rats. Gros comme des chiens. Okay, gros comme des Yorkshire, mais quand même.

Rodney longeait ce qui devait être le dernier tunnel avant de parvenir à un système de ventilation qui – il l'espérait – lui permettrait d'entrer dans la base. Il croisait les doigts pour pouvoir entrer dans le dit système et maudit son goût immodéré pour les glaces vanille-noix de pécan.

Voilà, il y était. Juste devant lui, se trouvait la grille de ventilation. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Le diamètre du circuit de ventilation était suffisamment large pour le laisser passer. Il sourit et se mit au travail. Il posa son sac par terre et en sortit un tournevis.

**ooOoOoo**

« Vous êtes sûre de vous, Colonel ? »

Le Général Landry était debout devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle d'embarquement. Il se tourna vers son subordonné. Le Lieutenant Colonel Carter était au garde à vous.

« Oui, Mon Générale, affirmative. Ceux qui ont réussi à entrer dans le système sont des professionnels, peut-être un reste du Trust (21) ou une autre agence, voir des goaoulds infiltrés. Il va nous falloir un peu de temps pour déterminer leur stratégie et il va falloir retarder le départ vers Atlantis, nous ne pouvons pas … »

Landry l'interrompit.

« Alors que faites vous encore ici Colonel. Allez, au travail ! »

Carter lui adressa un petit salut.

« Oui Monsieur. »

Landry quitta la salle d'embarquement pour rejoindre son bureau et décrocha son téléphone.

« Lewis, vous nous mettez en defcon 4 tout de suite. »

Il raccrocha. Une alarme se fit entendre. Landry soupira. Décidément, il se demandait comment avait fait Hammond et après lui O'Neill, pour s'occuper de cette base. A chaque fois qu'ils évitaient une catastrophe, une autre leur tombait sur le coin du nez.

Ceci dit, il comprenait mieux comment O'Neill avait attrapé tous ses cheveux blancs.

**ooOoOoo**

Rodney rampait dans le conduit. Il se demandait pour la millième fois depuis qu'il avait quitté Vancouver, pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il faisait ça ? Peut-être qu'en fin de compte, ils avaient tous raison – Jeannie, Dickory – et qu'il n'était pas normal : quel garçon de treize ans _normal_ s'introduirait illégalement dans une base de l'armée américaine juste pour … pour … il soupira.

Il voulait _savoir_, voilà pourquoi il était là C'était son plus grand problème : Rodney McKay détestait ne pas savoir, rester dans le noir, dans l'ignorance. C'était un peu comme si quelque chose vous chatouillait les doigts de pied et que vous ne puissiez pas vous gratter ! C'était une vraie _torture_. Rodney n'aimait pas les secrets. Il fallait qu'il sache où était John, ce qu'il faisait, où il allait être envoyé.

Et dans quelques minutes, ce serait le cas.

**TBC **(la fin la semaine prochaine, je l'espère avant mon départ pour les îles, le soleil, la mer bleue … mais pas d'ordi, argh !)

(17) America's Missing : Broadcast Emergency Response : système d'alerte créé en 1996 suite à l'enlèvement (et malheureusement la mort) de la petite Amber Hagerman à Arlington au Texas. Elle consiste, lorsque l'enlèvement d'un mineur est soupçonné, en la mise en place d'un système de coordination des différents services impliqués (sociaux, de police, et même dans certains cas milices civiles). La plupart des états américains sont dotés d'un tel système, j'ignore s'il existe un système de ce type au Canada, mais c'est très certainement le cas. Plus d'infos : www(point)amberalert(point)gov(slash)faqs(point)html

(18) C'est Rodney qui le dit dans l'épisode Michael de la saison 2 (ouais, bon c'est un spoiler mais franchement un minuscule, vous m'en voulez pas, hein ?).

(19) J'ignore si c'est ce dont tu parlais **Alhenorr** mais merci pour l'idée des tunnels !

(20) Yep, un tout petit cross-over …

(21) Les ex NID si je me rappelle bien, tous goaouldés, enfin je crois …


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews ! **Hum, Okay, maintenant, il est dans la place (si je puis dire), alors il ne reste plus que le grand saut à faire, non ?

**Et huit chevrons, huit ! LOL.**

**ooOoOoo**

**9** – John rejoignit immédiatement la salle d'embarquement. L'alarme ne sonnait plus, mais c'était étrange de voir le clignotant indiquant qu'ils étaient en defcon 4. Pas très rassurant en fait.

Summer lui avait demandé d'aider à rassembler tous les civils dans les salles des étages supérieurs et il l'avait rejoint, sa mission terminée, dans la salle abritant la Porte des Etoiles. Impressionnant.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'immense structure circulaire qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, en haut de la rampe d'accès.

« Major ? »

Il se retourna.

« Oui, Colonel. »

Summer le dévisagea un instant sans rien dire puis lui donna ses instructions.

« Vous restez ici avec un contingent, au cas où … »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

Summer sortit de la salle d'embarquement. John le suivi du regard. Et soupira. Ce type le détestait. Ils n'avaient pas encore bossé ensemble qu'il l'avait déjà catalogué. Super. Ceci dit, il semblerait qu'ils n'étaient pas près de partir.

Et bien sûr, la disparition de Rodney ne faisait pas grand-chose pour améliorer son moral. Pour le moment, il était plus concerné par ce qui était arrivé au gamin que par une infiltration ennemie.

**ooOoOoo**

Bon, s'il tournait à gauche à la prochaine intersection, il devrait tomber sur la salle où étaient entreposés autrefois les missiles à tête nucléaire (21). Ca devrait être complètement désaffecté, l'idéal pour commencer discrètement sa mission d'exploration. Ah, voilà, il y était. Rodney se glissa dans le conduit. Il rampa encore quelques minutes et parvint au bout du conduit.

Il essaya de regarder à travers le maillage de l'épaisse grille mais celui-ci était trop épais pour qu'il distingue autre chose que de la lumière. Il entendait des bruits, diffus et lointain. D'après ses calculs, il devrait se trouver à un bon mètre au dessus du sol rien de dramatique. Après quelques contorsions, il sortit à nouveau son tournevis. Lorsqu'il eu fini, il secoua un peu la grille et la laissa tomber par terre.

Et là tout s'enchaîna rapidement.

Il entendit la grille heurter le sol, mais il y avait quelque chose de bizarre parce que d'une part, elle mit vraiment du temps à tomber pour une si petite distance, et d'autre part, elle fit un bruit épouvantable. Il n'eut pas franchement le temps de formuler une autre réflexion brillante parce qu'une rafale de coups de feu retentit. Il cria et tenta d'échapper aux balles qui ricochaient autour de lui sur les parois, en essayant de faire demi-tour dans le conduit. Malheureusement, la panique aidant, il glissa et finit par tomber.

Son hurlement et sa chute se terminèrent avec un _plomp_ sonore. Le choc le laissa un moment incapable de respirer et il se sentit rouler, doucement, doucement, puis son corps s'arrêta enfin. Et lorsque tout autour de lui cessa de tourner, il ouvrit les yeux.

Sur le visage du Major John Sheppard.

**ooOoOoo**

John n'aimait pas l'attente. C'était certainement ce qu'il y avait de pire. La tension, insoutenable, jusqu'à ce que vous ne souhaitiez plus qu'une chose : que quelque chose arrive !

Il y avait une vingtaine d'hommes avec lui. Tous des Marines, à en juger par leurs insignes. Et aucun qu'il connaisse à part Ford.

Lorsque soudain quelque chose tomba du ciel, enfin du plafond et bien évidemment, un des Marines, dont les nerfs avaient été mis à cran par l'attente, tira.

John hurla.

« NON ! STOPPER LE TIR ! »

C'était trop tard.

Ils entendirent un cri puis quelque chose d'autre tomba. Un corps atterrit lourdement sur la rampe d'accès de la porte et roula jusqu'aux pieds de John. Il se pencha et le retourna. Deux yeux bleus, emplis de confusion, se fixèrent sur lui, un sourire apparu sur le visage de leur invité surprise qui murmura, « Je t'ai trouvé … », juste avant de perdre connaissance.

**ooOoOoo**

John était à l'infirmerie assis devant le lit occupé par Rodney, sa main serrait les doigts qui dépassait du plâtre qu'on avait posé au gamin. Carson n'était pas loin et discutait avec le docteur Lam. John se passa la main dans les cheveux. Rodney avait eu de la chance. Juste quelques côtes froissées, le poignet gauche cassé. Pas grand-chose quand on considère qu'il avait fait une chute d'au moins trois bons mètres de haut !

Mais ce n'était que le début de ses ennuis parce que dès qu'il serait réveillé, John allait … il allait … certainement l'étouffer en le prenant dans ses bras. Il soupira. Et sourit. Il n'avait pas voulu se l'avouer mais il avait été un peu déçu par le manque de réaction de Rodney lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois et maintenant, il comprenait : la petite terreur avait eu un plan en tête.

Un gémissement le tira de ses pensées. Il se leva et se pencha vers Rodney. Deux yeux bleus s'ouvrirent. _Cling. Cling_. Fermeture. Réouverture. _Cling_. Il fallu un moment pour qu'ils finissent par rester ouverts.

« Hey, la Belle au bois dormant se réveille enfin ! »

Rodney esquissa un sourire puis tourna doucement la tête examinant la pièce où il se trouvait. Son regard tomba sur l'homme qui gardait la porte de ce qui semblait être une infirmerie. Un homme pas souriant, vraiment très grand et vraiment _très_ armé. Jusqu'aux dents en fait.

« J'ai des ennuis, hein ? »

John sourit.

« Ca jeune homme, c'est la révélation de la journée ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça, bon sang. Tu aurais très bien pu te faire tuer, j'espère que tu en as conscience ! »

Rodney hocha la tête sans quitter des yeux le garde.

« Rodney. »

Silence.

« Rodney, regarde moi en face s'il te plaît. »

Le ton était ferme et autoritaire. Rodney soupira et se tourna vers John.

« Rodney, ce que tu as fait était, » il soupira, « extrêmement dangereux et … »

Une voix grave l'interrompit.

« … parfaitement illégal. »

John se leva immédiatement à l'arrivée du Général Landry. Il le salua. Landry s'approcha du lit.

« Alors voilà notre fameux hacker. Tu sais que s'introduire dans un système gouvernemental est punissable de … »

« _Militaire_, pas gouvernemental. Faudrait pas confondre _civil_ et _militaire_.»

Landry haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers John. Ce dernier avait la furieuse envie de bâillonner Rodney, histoire qu'il cesse d'aggraver son cas.

« Heu, mon Général, Rodney, Rodney McKay, Rodney c'est le _Général_ Landry. »

John appuya sur le mot général mais ça ne paru pas impressionner davantage Rodney qui dévisageait l'homme avec suspicion. Et un rien d'arrogance dans les yeux. John connaissait ce regard. C'était celui du Rodney « je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-vous-et-je-vais-vous-le-prouver ». Il était sûr que le gamin allait dire quelque chose de …

« C'était facile vous savez, je veux dire de pénétrer votre système, franchement si vous _vouliez_ vraiment que … »

« RODNEY ! Ca suffit. »

Rodney tourna la tête vers John, ouvrit la bouche pour contester mais se ravisa en voyant le visage sévère du Major. Ce dernier lui adressa un petit signe de la tête. Rodney soupira mais obtempéra au message silencieux que venait de lui lancer son ami.

« Désolé. »

Ces mots avaient été murmurés si bas qu'il fallait être _très_ près du lit pour les avoir entendus. Landry esquissa un sourire puis repris sa mine sévère, lui aussi.

« Des excuses jeune homme ! Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit suffisant. Ceci dit, il y a peut-être quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour, disons, vous faire pardonner au mieux de vos capacités. »

Landry se tourna vers le docteur Lam.

« Quand pourra t il sortir de l'infirmerie ? »

« Pas avant ce soir, je le garde un peu juste au cas où. »

« Oui, faites donc ça docteur, cela évitera peut-être à monsieur McKay de traîner dans des endroits qui lui sont interdits, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rodney hocha la tête et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au garde qui se trouvait devant la porte. De toute manière avec ce Conan en faction, il ne voyait pas très bien où il pourrait aller.

Landry se tourna vers John.

« Major, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. »

John réprima un petit soupir. Landry avait peut-être l'air d'un nounours inoffensif avec ses yeux bleus et son petit sourire, mais il savait qu'il était en fait plus proche du grizzli que du Teddy Bear. Il serra une dernière fois la main de Rodney et sortit.

**ooOoOoo**

Ils étaient installés autour de la table de réunion, juste au dessus de la salle d'embarquement. Landry, Carter, Summer, Weir et lui. John fixait le dossier qui se trouvait en face de lui sur la table. Le dossier de Rodney. Il ne l'avait pas ouvert, il en connaissait déjà le contenu. A ses côtés, le Colonel Carter vantait les mérites de Rodney, avec une voix pleine d'excitation.

« … et il a construit une bombe atomique alors qu'il n'avait que onze ans (23)! Bien sûr ce n'était pas une vraie, mais il n'y manquait plus que de l'uranium, je peux vous assurer que je n'ai jamais vu ça. Ce gamin est un génie, d'ailleurs son QI est impressionnant et … »

Landry l'interrompit d'un signe de la main.

« Oui, oui, Colonel, nous savons déjà tout ça, et en quoi pourrait-il nous, _vous_, être utile. »

« Mon général, Rodney a déjà prouvé qu'il pouvait forcer les systèmes de sécurité d'un des endroits les plus surveillés du monde, je suis sûr que si nous travaillons ensemble sur le programme de déconnexion de l'EPPZ … »

« Pas question. »

John se tourna vers Summer qui avait, enfin, ouvert la bouche. Et bien entendu, ce ne fut pas pour dire quelque chose de plaisant.

« Mon général, cet enfant est une sérieuse menace pour la sécurité de ce complexe ainsi que pour l'expédition Atlantis. Je trouve d'ailleurs curieux que sa rencontre avec le major ait eu lieu si peu de temps avant notre dé-… »

John explosa.

« EXCUSEZ MOI ! »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il se calma un peu et reprit.

« Avec tous mon respect, mon _Colonel_, vous ne suggérez tout de même pas que son enlèvement par ces marchands d'esclaves n'est qu'une couverture ? Des marchands d'esclaves _sexuels_ … J'ai vu ces gamins, drogués, à moitié nus, et je trouve incroyable que vous puissiez ne serait ce que _penser_ que … »

« Major, ça suffit. Personne ici ne pense une seule minute que toute cette histoire est une vaste manipulation. Votre petit protégé doit néanmoins répondre de quelques sérieuses infractions et … »

« Mon général, Rodney n'a que 13 ans ! »

Summer en profita pour ajouter sur un ton sarcastique.

« Et il a construit sa première bombe atomique à 11 ans, avec le piratage d'un complexe du NORAD à 13 ans, le voici avec un assez joli palmarès vous ne pensez pas ? »

Si John avait eu des P-90 à la place des yeux, sans nul doute le colonel Summer ne serait plus qu'un petit tas de chair sanguinolente.

« Néanmoins » reprit Landry, «le colonel Carter semble penser que votre petit génie pourrait nous être disons, redevable, en nous fournissant un petit coup de main. Colonel ? »

Il passa la parole à Sam.

« Merci mon Général, oui je pense qu'avec ses incroyables capacités, il pourrait nous aider avec la programmation de la Porte. Bien sûr, nous devrions lui dire un certain nombre de choses en lien avec le programme Porte des étoiles, mais, je crois que cela vaut le coup. Ce gamin sera bientôt un grand nom du monde scientifique, croyez moi !»

Landry sourit et claqua dans ses mains.

« Bien, il faut juste trouver un gardien à cette petite terreur. Alors Major, qu'en pensez vous ? Vous vous sentez à la hauteur de cette mission ? »

**ooOoOoo**

Et pour être une mission difficile, ce fut une mission difficile.

Bien entendu, il y avait d'abord eu les explications, avec un Rodney ronchon, sûr de lui et bien évidemment l'écoutant d'une oreille. Ensuite, il avait fallu prévenir les services de police de Vancouver qu'ils avaient retrouvé le fugueur et Jeannie. John avait insisté pour que Rodney appelle lui-même sa sœur et s'excuse auprès d'elle de son comportement. Résultat, il avait récupéré un Rodney en pleurs et Carson s'était occupé au téléphone d'une Jeannie en pleurs. La famille McKay n'était peut-être pas complètement détruite en fin de compte … Et enfin, il y avait les séances de travail avec le colonel Carter et un certain docteur Felger.

John ne savait pas lequel des trois scientifiques, il était sensé surveillé. La seule différence qu'on pouvait faire entre ces trois là, c'était qu'il n'y avait que Rodney qui avait la « permission de minuit ». Le Colonel Carter s'excusait tout le temps de « ne pas avoir vu le temps passé, désolé » et il ramenait un Rodney soit boudeur d'être obligé de quitter le laboratoire, soit excité par les découvertes du jour, jusqu'à ses quartiers.

Et puis bien sûr, il y eu le grand jour.

**ooOoOoo**

Il avait réussi. Enfin, pas vraiment tout seul, mais presque. Okay, pas tout seul, mais hey, s'il n'avait pas été là, ils ne seraient pas parvenus à connecter l'EPPZ à la Porte des étoiles !

EPPZ. Porte des étoiles. C'était magique, toute cette technologie, les voyages interstellaire et maintenant intergalactiques. Rodney était aux anges. Et en plus Sam lui avait dit qu'il était un grand scientifique.

Rodney fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que vingt ans cela faisait une grande différence d'âge dans un couple ? Parce que franchement, il aimait bien Sam. Et elle n'était pas mariée. Okay, il y avait bien ce type là, un général, qui venait de temps en temps, Jack « O » quelque chose. O'Connor. Non, O'Neill. Elle avait l'air d'en pincer pour lui. Humpf, non, elle ne pouvait pas être avec lui : pas assez brillant, alors que lui … il soupira. En tous les cas, il était sûr que maintenant, les blondes c'étaient ce qu'il préférait. Il l'avait dit à John et bien entendu, ce dernier s'était contenté de sourire – bon sang, comme Rodney détestait ce petit sourire en coin qu'il pouvait faire parfois ! Et en plus après, il lui passait la main dans les cheveux et le décoiffait.

« Rodney, tu es prêt ? »

Rodney se tourna vers John qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Rodney se regarda encore une fois dans la glace. Impeccablement habillé et coiffé. Beurk, une gravure de mode, genre premier de la classe. Il sourit : bien habillé ou pas, il était toujours le premier de la classe. Même John était en uniforme.

C'était un jour particulier. Aujourd'hui, le Président des Etats-Unis d'Amérique venait rendre visite au SGC.

**ooOoOoo**

C'était ennuyeux. Vraiment. Très. Chiant. Rodney soupira pour la énième fois.

Passées les félicitations pour avoir réussi à programmer la porte, le Président des Etats-Unis s'étalait sur la grandeur de l'humanité, et blablablabla.

Chiant.

Rodney jeta un coup d'œil par la baie vitrée donnant sur la porte des étoiles. Bientôt, il la verrait tourner et s'ouvrir sur une autre galaxie. Son sourire disparu aussitôt à cette pensée.

Bientôt, il verrait John et Carson, et les autres, Radek, un ingénieur tchèque super rigolo, et aussi Ford, disparaître dans le vortex. Et il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir s'ils reviendraient.

Bientôt, il serait à nouveau seul …

**Le grand jour …**

John était nerveux. Ils allaient enfin partir. Tout était prêt.

Sauf lui.

John n'était pas prêt à partir. Pas vraiment. Son cœur était pris entre deux sentiments contradictoires : sa soif d'aventure, son désir de participer à une aventure humaine unique et … Rodney. Rien ne le retenait ici, à part ce gamin qu'il ne connaissait que depuis trois mois.

Trois mois qui avait changé sa vie. Une rencontre qui avait changé sa vie.

Il soupira et posa son front sur la porte de son vestiaire. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer, mais c'était la décision la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais eu à prendre.

**ooOoOoo**

Le docteur Weir était devant la porte des étoiles. Rodney qui se trouvait dans la salle de contrôle l'écouta un moment. Encore un discours. Il soupira et repéra John dans la foule qui s'amassait dans la salle d'embarquement.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta. C'était Sam.

« Ca va aller, tu sais. »

Rodney hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas, il avait une boule au creux de la gorge et si jamais il ouvrait la bouche, il avait peur de se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé. Sam s'installa, juste à côté, devant les consoles de commande.

« Docteur Weir, nous sommes prêts »

Elisabeth Weir fit un petit signe à Sam qui se mit à composer l'adresse d'Atlantis.

Un à un, Rodney vit les chevrons s'allumer. _Chevron un, chevrons deux, chevron trois_ … Sam déclamait les chiffres lentement à chaque activation et la boule que Rodney avait dans la gorge grossissait. _Chevron 5_. Tous les regards étaient fixés sur la Porte. En bas, chacun fixait les chevrons. Sauf John qui souriait à Rodney. _Chevron six_. John lui adressa un dernier petit sourire et détourna la tête. _Chevron Sept_.

Chevron huit.

Le vortex s'ouvrit et les premiers Marines passèrent la porte. Rodney vit John hésiter, précédé de Ford qui lui, se lança tous simplement dans la flaque bleue. Puis John disparu à son tour.

Et Rodney n'y tint plus.

**ooOoOoo**

Le brigadier général Jack O'Neill devait se rappeler longtemps de cette journée.

Il serrait dans ses bras le petit cadeau qu'il avait préparé pour l'occasion, un magnum de champagne français. Un cru haut de gamme. Il arrangea le ruban qu'il avait noué autour de la bouteille lorsqu'une petite tornade déboula les marches et passa devant lui, bousculant quelques Marines et les scientifiques qui s'engouffraient timidement dans le vortex. Il entendit Sam hurler « Rodney, non ! »

Mais c'était trop tard.

**ooOoOoo**

Rodney s'était mis à courir, un peu comme ce jours de mai où il avait foncé à travers bois pour échapper à ses kidnappeurs. Il n'était pas sportif mais le trop plein d'émotions lui donnait des ailes. Il passa les gardes, qui comprirent à peine ce qui se passait, bouscula Radek, qui jura en tchèque, et entendit vaguement le cri de Sam, puis il passa la porte … pour atterrir sur John.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … ! »

Rodney lui était carrément tombé dessus et le militaire essayait de s'extirper de l'entrelacs causés par les jambes de Rodney et son P-90. Rodney ne bougea pas pour l'aider. Il le regarda juste un moment, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Hey, tu crois qu'ils ont des glaces vanille noix de pécans, ici ? »

John cligna une ou deux fois des yeux avant de réaliser qui se tenait, quasiment à califourchon sur lui, puis serra ses bras autour de Rodney qui lui rendit aussitôt son étreinte.

« Yep, peut-être même aussi un ciné, hein, qui sait … »

« Excusez moi messieurs mais … »

Elisabeth Weir se tenait juste au dessus d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres elle aussi, pas comme le colonel Summer qui était juste derrière elle. John se releva et prit la main de Rodney et tous les deux, ils grimpèrent les marches de l'escalier qui se trouvait en face de la porte.

Autour d'eux, la Cité s'illumina progressivement, comme réveillée d'un long sommeil.

**oOo**

**Fin ! **(Désolée, je me suis trompée de général : au début de la saison 1 d'Atlantis, c'est O'Neill qui dirige le SGC, pas Landry ! Bon, c'est pas grave je lui fais juste faire une petite visite éclair …)

(22) Rappelez vous dans l'épisode 1969, nos amis débarquent dans le silo d'un gentil missile ! saison 2 de SGC, si je me rappelle bien.

(23) Episode Underground/Apparences, saison 1.


End file.
